The Land of Hestia
by baby wolf cherry blossoms
Summary: A prophecy that’s been told for years is just about to awaken. The Princess of the land and the assassin of the under world, will join together and change the world.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Card Captor Sakura so please don't hurt me! Hope everyone enjoys the beginning of the story. Tell me what you think….. Sorry for the grammar and spelling if you pick up anything up just tell me. Please enjoy!

* * *

The year 2012 the year of Kings and Queens and where peace turns into evil. Where some things are safe and some better off lost. 200 years of peace went by but it will change soon. A prophecy that's been told for years is just about to awaken. The Princess of the land and the assassins of the under world, will join together and change the world. It will shred tears of hate, love, betrayal and jealousy, but some things will be justified. But in the end what will become of these 2 lovers and the world as we know it?

Let's start back into the world of peace when the young princess and the young boy still haven't meant or even been born.

On plant Hestia there lived 4 kingdoms, Zinnia, Larkspur, Crocus, and Rhododendron. These kingdoms live a life of leisurely. The kings and queens have families that have passed on the heritage and tranquility of the land.200 years of peace and one kingdom will destroys it all. Though the years the Rhododendrons' wanted a dictatorship wanted all power, for greed caught up with them and took over their souls. They plan for years to turn their backs on the other kingdoms, but, their plan was to slowly kill off one by one and trick all of the others to believing what has become of their fellow friends. The first to go was the Crocus the people with courage, strong and bold with a beautiful way of living.

In the middle of the peace. On a warm sunny day, where birds singing, children laughing. Guns could be heard miles away, and soldiers in line of a thousand ready to attack. People running, screaming to get away for their lives but most were in vain. The king, queen, the elders, and some of their faithful followers survive the dreadful ordeal. The Rhododendron said that the kingdom of Crocus died because of a plague. The really truth will never will be told or found, only the Crocus know what really happen and that's when it starts a new organization "The Thieves".

So this is where or tale beginnings at Larkspur year 2012 the capital Anemone at the palace.

* * *

YaY hope you liked. Tell me what you think. 

Oh by the way name Hestia is a Greek Goddess of home and hearth

The towns are flowers

Zinnia-Thoughts of friends/ Larkspur-Beautiful spirit/ Crocus-Foresight/ Rhododendron- Beware. Their not really that important but its good to know.

See you later!

Signing out, Baby wolf cherry blossoms


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Card Captor Sakura so please don't hurt me?

Hello everyone, how are you? Well I got the second chapter up hope you like. Sorry if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes if you pick up any just tell me.

Hope you enjoy…

* * *

A beautiful young princess sitting in a colorful bed of flowers looking up at the bright blue sky, with the sun shining on her youthful face, wind blowing through her long blonde hair, and a smile appears to be on her face as the birds singing and the flesh running water echoing in her ears.

"Princess, Princess Sakura, its time for dinner", the older maid says to her.

"Huh", "Oh dear already time to eat Rose".

"Yes", "It is Princess you better hurry or you will get in trouble again by the King and Queen. Remember last time".

"I know, I know I'm old enough to be able to act like a Princess, but, what they want of me I don't think I can handle. I want to be like a normal ten year old girl with a simple life and not high expectation of me all of the time. I want to play and get dirty without a lecture of how that's not being like a Princess, between you and me Rose I want a different life. Not full of riches or royalty, but true love and happiness Rose. Is that so hard?"

"Well Princess you where born in this world to do something great. But you, my dear are special, God given you a life where people would kill for. Though no matter what you have or given you will never be happy with it because its not want your excepted. I think we should enjoy what we have that's been given to us. But happiness depends on the person my love. So I couldn't say what is better your life or mine for this life is all I know."

The young Princess looks at her with a shock and displeases taste in her beautiful emerald eyes." I guess your right with what you say but I just can't help to feel this way.

"Princess Sakura its time to eat I think you have done enough thinking for today."

"Alright Rose, I'm going now." "My parents will be most unpleased." As the Princess walks away she turns back and smiles again.

"Thanks Rose for listen to me."

"Surely my dear." The older maid says with a young youthful smile on her wrinkly face.

The young Princess gives a soft smile to the old wise maid and starts heading in the direction of the palace.

The Princess finally arrives in front of a huge old oak door with carvings of the family crest. She finally arrives to the dinning hall where she will be face to face with the King, Queen, and her older brother the Prince.

"Good afternoon, Father, Mother and Torry." As she bows and walks to her seat beside her mother.

"Sakura you're late again, you know young lady that's not a good qualities for a Princess like you."

"I know father, it wouldn't happen again. I promise with all my heart."

"Father I don't think that will ever happen, with this runt in the family."

"Torry"! "I'm not a runt"! As she kicks him under the table.

"Children please stop and act your age."

"Yes, Mother". While Torry and Sakura put their head down in shame.

"Alright Children I think you should start acting like a Prince and a Princess of Larkspur. Don't you agree my love"?

"Yes I do love for or children are the next in line for the throne". As she looks at her two children, with her eyes of emerald, and her hair as black as the night could be.

The maids arrive with their food with rich meat and color vegetables and fruits. A meal fit for ten but meal made for four. In the middle of the meal Sakura's mom looks at her with a worry gazed.

"Sakura you haven't even touch your food yet its going to get cold my love".

"She doesn't need to eat just look at her she fat as it is". While he snickers.

"Torry your sister is far from being fat she way to thin you can't even see her when she goes to her side".

"I think are dear Sakura will fill out when the time is right. She as beautiful as the stars in the sky but when she get older she will be to beautiful to even look at. Like an angel that has falling out of the heavens". While the King looks up at his only daughter from the head of the table with a smile on his face and admiration in his dark brown eyes.

"Thank you father", as Sakura blushes at the commitment. "At least mommy and daddy think I'm beautiful brother".

"Yeah, their only saying that to make you feel better about your self".

"Dad, please make him stop", with a pleading eyes.

"Torry I think you had enough teasing to your sister for now".

Torry just smiles while his dark brown eyes hide underneath his black hair.

"May I please be excuse from dinner mother"? "I had enough to eat".

"Sure dear, I don't mind do you love". As the Queen gives a loving smile to her child then turns her head to her husband.

The king just nods his head as his blond hair moves forwards to show the shape of his face.

"Thank you father, mother". As Sakura bows as she leaves the room.

"Oh by the way Sakura you cousin is here Tomoyo". "She arrived with her family this morning". "Go up and see her if you want". The queen adds before Sakura about to leave.

"Really," as her eyes light up. "She's here why didn't anyone tell me". "Tomoyo is my best friend in the whole world". "I'm so excited".

"Well go and find her you runt".

Sakura gives a nasty glare to her older brother.

"Torry stop that at once and start acting your age you are almost able to take the thrown one more year and you will be turning eight-teen". As his mother gives him a glare.

"Sorry mother I just cant help myself sometimes". "It's just that she is so easily fire up, as he smiles and shacks his head".

"Sakura go and find your friend she's also excited to see you as well", her father says.

"Thank you father, I'll see you when its time for super".

Sakura walks away from her family and looks for her friend in the palace walls.

"Torry, why, do you always have to be so mean to your sister, she's just a little girl with a special talent. Let her be".

"That's the thing mom, she is special and also beautiful I afraid that someone or something might hurt her not just physical but emotional".

* * *

YaY its finish hope you liked it. Well I'm going to tell you that the next maybe 2 chapters are going to be about her family in the castle. But after that the really action starts. YaY 

Thank you for the reviews too if you didn't I wouldn't be given the 2 chapter until next week.

See you later, Baby wolf cherry blossoms


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Card Captor Sakura so please don't sue!

Hello everyone hope you had a good Thanksgiving! Thank you for the reviews I read them all and I hope this chapter isn't that confusing as the last one. I took time to correct most of the errors. Please enjoy I think some of you might enjoy the ending.

So here you go, I'm now please to present to you The Land of Hestia

* * *

"Tomoyo I been looking for you every where." As Sakura runs and hugs her best friend.

"Sakura I'm so glad to see you!" returning the hug.

"So Tomoyo do you want me to help you finish unpack?"

"Sure if you like Sakura."

Sakura, Tomoyo and the maids start to unpack the luggage.

The room Tomoyo was staying in was huge, with a fire place in front of the king size canopy with curtains of white silk. On the side to the left were double doors and when you walk out to the balcony was a view that was so breath taken, with mountains lushes grass growing and swaying in the colorful sky. The sun was up in the middle of the sky smiling with its yellow shine. The double doors had curtains that where also white like all the others but the room was a color of a pale purple, the shade that best fits Tomoyo personality. Tomoyo was a beautiful girl herself with hair black as the night and her bright purple eyes, and her skin just like Sakura, porcelain skin.

A couple minutes later, Sakura, Tomoyo, and the maids finally finish unpacking and left the room so the two best friends could catch up on their last appears together. They sat in the middle of the soft, silky white sheets and lay their heads down to rest while looking up at the huge ceiling, talking.

"So, Sakura what have you been doing?"

"Really nothing Tomoyo just thinking about things."

"Like what my dear friend?" Tomoyo gives a huge grin.

"Well, I,- I cant your just laugh at me." As she turns her head away and blushes.

"Try me Sakura you know you can trust me with you life like I can with you."

"Well, you promise you won't say anything," looking at her best friend with uneasy.

That has gotten Tomoyo full attention as she sits up and looks right at her friend.

"Tomoyo have you ever wanted a different life?"

"What do you mean Sakura?" With a worry look on her young face.

"Well I want a different life I want to be free from all of this" as she sits up and moves her hands around her to show what she talking about. "I mean I couldn't ask for a better life, wonderful family, great friends, and people that like me." "I just can't but feel like something is missing in all of this." "I know I'm only ten but, I want to see how others live and be able to love and work hard on my own and not be helped." "See things I couldn't possibly see, because I'm stuck here in the castle walls." As Sakura walks to the double doors and looks out. "I want to be a regular girl." As her eyes wonder off into the bright blue sky.

Tomoyo gives her a sad look. "Sakura we are so lucky to have this" as she too moves her hands around the room and walks to the balcony where Sakura is standing. "I wouldn't mind to be like everyone else but that's not where I or we belong."

"I don't know about that Tomoyo maybe your wrong maybe we do belong down their in the town," as she looks at her hands. "We're only Royalty because of our backgrounds." With a bitter voice looking straight into her best friends face for an answer, her speech did make a mark on her friend thoughts. Tomoyo was now looking up into the blue sky thinking about what was just said.

The only sound that could be heard were their own heart beats and the wind blowing though the earth creations.

A loud knock at the door broke the wonderful silence as the two girls look where the noise was coming from. A maid walks in and bows to the two young Princesses' and tells them its time for supper.

The girls walk in silence to the supper room where they will be facing the Royal family and friends. The hallways where so lovely decorated with all different types of themes, but the sad part of it was there was no laughter no joy just plain empty space.

"Good evening girls" Tomoyo mother says while the girls bow and taken their seats.

"You two are awfully quiet this evening." "Are you girls feeling alright," as Tomoyo father Eric asks? The girls just nod their heads and smile.

"Yes everything is fine Mr. and Mrs. Eric; we where just thinking," as Sakura gives a bright smile. They all just smile back and kept on eating their dinner that's was giving to them minutes ago. While they were eating dinner a conservation between the parents was taking place, about their children futures. The king was talking about the future of his children marriages.

"Touya is next in line to inherit the crown he will pick who ever he wants as long she is part of a royal or noble family, but are dear Sakura will be sent to the Price of Rhododendron its been arrange since the children were born." The king says.

Their little conservation was not unheard by the Prince, Princess, and Tomoyo. The young Princess eyes that where full of life moments ago where now full of sorrow. Touya and Tomoyo eyes fell down with sympathy.

Sakura stood up and ask if she could be excused from dinner and Tomoyo follow suit. Sakura and Tomoyo were both able to leave, as long as they meet them in the drawing room in ten minutes. They bowed and walk away, with a sad look in Sakura eyes that no one seems to notice only Tomoyo.

The two girls walk out and when there was a safe distant between the door and them Sakura starts to talk.

"I can't believe that my parents would do that to me Tomoyo." "I want to be able to find my own soul mate." "Not be thrown into a marriage where I don't even know the boy." As Sakura walks back in fourth with tears in her eyes from the information she just heard from dinning.

"Sakura you know it may not be all that bad." "I mean you really don't know him maybe he's a great guy."

Sakura turns and looks right into Tomoyo face.

"That's the thing Tomoyo I don't know him what if he's some crazy guy or a jerk." "I don't want a marriage base on hiding from the man I'm supposed to be in love with!"

"I don't know what to say, maybe things will work out between you two Sakura." trying to calm her friend down.

With a sad look in Sakura eyes. "Tomoyo I hope you right."

_In the dinning room_

"King Fujtaka why is your daughter so sad?" "She was always so happy and full of life is she feeling ok?" Ask Tomoyo mother.

"You know Sonomi I don't know she been acting unusual lately." "We don't know when or how it started but it came on fast." The king response was finishing up his wine.

"Sakura been so upset lately and she doest want to do anything anymore." "She would always run around with a beautiful laughter in her eyes, and enjoy everything around her." "But now she change and I don't know what to do." "I'm so scared for my little girl." As the queen says to her friends while her eyes looks panic.

"I think she just needs time to herself, she'll get over it soon. "It's probably a girl thing." Touya said with a sad appears on his handsome face.

_Back to the girls_

"Sakura, Tomoyo its time for you girls to go up to the drawing to meet the Highnesses and Tomoyo family."

"Thank you Rose, we lost are sense of time." Sakura says with a smile.

"No problem Princess as long as your happy I'm happy to."

Sakura looks at her old friend Rose with a loving smile with respect and admiration in her bright emerald eyes.

Sakura, Tomoyo left the room and heading off to the other side of the palace. Where their families would be waiting for their arrival.

The drawing room was a room where you could sit down relaxes and talk with friends, play the piano or watch people play. The room had a huge window where you could see the entire capital city Anemone. The drawing room was one of the best rooms to be in, the room was just exquisite with the view and designs. Walking through a pair of huge oak doors with gold trims. When you first go in the room you see a very peaceful area with furniture, and a little table, be hide the wingback chair are two writing desks one for the King and one for the Queen, around the desks are shelves with books and some little trinkets. The furniture that's in the middle of the room was very nicely place. The furniture had two wingback chairs one facing the door and the other one facing the writing desk. On the other side of the chairs where to very fancy couches, and in the middle of the four pieces of furniture was a coffee table. On the left side of the room was a huge door that leads to the balcony and on the left corner was a piano where a bookshelf was be hide it. The other side of the room was a big fireplace it was place in the center of the wall, it took most of the wall but on each side of the fireplace was a wingback chair. On top of the fireplace was the family's crest shield with two swords be hide it making an x, and underneath of the shield was an old wooden clock place right in the middle, and beside of the clock where candles holders with jewels on them. The two desk where very unique looking both had an old western look, the King desk was an old oak and the Queens desk was a cherry wood.

The families where sitting on the furniture waited for Tomoyo and Sakura to come in. The family was enjoying a lovely conservation when the two girls finally walk into the room.

"Nice of you to join us girls what took so long?" Nadesiko the Queen ask.

"Sorry mother we were just walking around the castle walls forgives us," as Sakura and Tomoyo bow down and join their mothers on the couches.

"Well back to the discussion on hand Eric, what do you think we should do follow through or not."

"Dad I don't think we should it's too risky." Touya said as he looks at his dad on one of the wingback chair.

"I think Touya maybe right about this one Fujtaka." I mean if we act we could get this whole kingdom in danger but if we don't we have a chance keeping it safe." Eric says with a worry and knowledgeable look, looking from a cross the table.

"I don't know it's a sticky situation I mean it's a fifty percent chance who knows what can happen." Fujtaka said as he looks at everyone.

"Well I think we had enough talk about this for now." "We're here to enjoy are self's, not to dread on it." Sonomi looks to her husband than to Sakura. "Sakura, do you still sing?" with a questionable look on her face.

"Well not really, I don't like to sing all that much anymore Mrs. Eric." Sakura puts her right hand be hide her head and gives a small laugh.

"None sense what about you and Tomoyo play on the piano while we listen," as she looks at her daughter and Sakura with hope in her eyes.

"I think that's a wonderful idea don't you think Fujtaka, Touya." Nadesiko says as she looks at the two girls with a smile on her lovely face.

"Yes, I wonderful idea love I haven't heard these two girls play for awhile," Eric says looking at his wife.

Sonomi smiles and looks at the girls again to see their answer. Tomoyo and Sakura look at each and with a small smile got up and walks to the piano together.

"I haven't done this for awhile so it might not be so good," Tomoyo says while she sits at the piano.

"Me either I haven't really sung anything for a long time." Sakura says giving a nervous look.

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't let them play they might break something." Touya said out loud and gotten a lot of death glares shot at him.

"Touya what did I tell you about making fun of your sister?"

"Sorry mom," Touya said while he looks down so no one can see him give a smile.

"Well go on you two start playing," the King said to the girls with a reassurance.

Sakura and Tomoyo look at each other and nod their heads. Tomoyo started to play a soft peaceful melody from the piano as it echoes through the whole castle. As the piano started to play you could hear Sakura hum along, and as soon as the music starts to get louder Sakura starts to sing a song of peace and hope. You could hear the soft beautiful music everywhere and could fall in love with the noise.

Not to far away from the outside in an old cherry tree there was a pair of amber eyes. They look like there were on fire and full of determination. Those eyes belonged to a young boy that was listening to the angel song. Watching though the window and waiting for the right time to strike out and get what he came here for.

* * *

Yay! I hope you like it and not confuse about it. Tell me what you think and have any question don't hesitate and ask.

Love you guy!

Thanks for hanging in there.

C-ya next chapter

Baby wolf cherry blossoms


	4. Chapter 4

"Princess Sakura are you almost done your bath yet?"

"Almost Rose just give me a moment." Sakura yells from the bathroom.

"Your night gown is on the bed ready for you Princess" as Rose gets ready to leave the room.

"Good night and sleep tight Princess Sakura."

"Goodnight Rose, and thank you for everything today." Sakura yells from the bathroom.

"It's my pleasure Princess," as Rose walks out of the room with a smile on her face. Rose stops a minute and looks out of the window from where she stood and looks into the starry night that told her all. With a smile that appears on her wrinkly face, "Good night Sakura and see you later" Rose said under her breath and closes the door.

Later that night where the moon was reaching midnight. Where all living creatures are sound asleep and no one is moving only the guards were up. A young boy with amber eyes was alert and ready for action. He jumps from tree to tree, jumping to the ground and then back up on the tree. He was in all black head to toe the only thing you could see were his fiery amber eyes and what was in his hand. Two blades on both of his hands and pouches all around his waist, you couldn't tell how old he was but you could probably guess by his height. Finally he stops in the castle garden where you could see tons of windows and one of those windows belongs to the young princess that was fast asleep. His eyes scan the area and taking in all of his surroundings. Then he was back to jumping from tree to tree and finally lands gracefully on the Princess balcony. The door was lock but that didn't faze the young warrior he took one of his blades and went though the crack of the doors and it open without a sound. He walks in quietly not to disturbs the sleeping beauty. But the young boy was hypnotize for she was nothing more than an angel in his eyes.

"Wait what I'm doing I'm on a mission if I miss this up…," the young boy shacks his head to get those thoughts out of his mind.

He takes a letter out of one of his pouches and puts it on a dresser. He walks right next to the sleeping princess and hunches over her,

"Sorry princess but I have no choice," as he whispers in her ear.

A moan could be heard out of the Princess mouth as she stirs around in a dark, eerie room. Her emerald eyes opening up slowly and scan the room as questions start to fill her head.

"Where I'm, what happen and why aren't I in my room?" Oh no", fear could be seen though her emerald eyes. She gets up from the bed and bolts to the door, pulling it as hard as she could. The young Princess was now terrified and desperately trying to get free from where ever she was.

_An hour has past by now and no noises were coming from the room_.

Two figures walk down the long hall to where the noise has finally steady down. The first figure looked strong and powerful with a huge frame and a very tall in height, and the second figure was up to the shoulder of the first figure but had long hair, but don't judge so fast because it too looked strong.

"The time has come to see how our Princess of Larkspur doing?" the tallest one said.

"Yes, but please be nice to the poor girl she was just kidnap from her home." The shortest one said.

"I know she scared but it's the only way for us to become free, love" While the tallest one pulls out a bunch of keys from his pocket, and opens the door.

As the creaking door open up slowly, the Princess was trying to hide from who ever open up that door.

The two figures walk in and close the door be hide them. Nothing was seen in the room only a messy bed and nothing more.

"Princess, where are you?" "We're not going to hurt you." The tallest one said with a masculine voice.

"Yes, Princess we're not going to hurt you we just want to talk to you that's all dear". The shortest one said with a motherly hint in her voice.

They waited for a movement but got no response. Both figures sigh and start to get ready for an explanation to this kidnap.

"Ok listen to what we have to say and than make you decision". The shortest one says.

"We didn't kidnap you for money or fame". "We kidnap you for your help because we heard get things about you and what you can do". "We need your help and your help alone, so come out so we can talk more". The tallest one finishes saying.

The young Princess was hiding under the bed thinking over what they just said. Scared out of her mind she comes out with no fear on her features, but stayed a safe distant from them.

"Why should I help you"? Giving them a stern look "When you took be away from my home"." Wait until my parents find out what you did to me they will come here in person and-and really hurt you". Showing no fear but her voice was a different story.

The two figures look at each other and smile than look back to the girl.

"Well you right Princess I don't see why you would help us since we did kidnap you from your home, but I promise you that we wouldn't hurt you and you can return to your home later if you want to". The tallest one said.

The Princess didn't move an inch but you could only guess what she was thinking by the looks in her confuse eyes.

"But please listen to what we have to say first I know you're still so young and I feel awful that we're doing this to you, but please just listen to what we have to say, ok". The shortest one said to the young confuse girl, with love in the brown eyes and a pleading voice.

The Princess looks at them and straightens herself upright, "First tell me your names and what are you".

The two figures look at each and with a small smile and steps into the princess light so she can see what they look like. The tallest one was a male about six feet and had brown hair with amber eyes. The shortest one was a female with long black hair and brown eyes.

The male spoke up first and introduce himself. "I'm the leader of this place some people call me Commander or Commander of "The Thieves" but you can call me Sacha and this is my wife Yelan", pointing to the women next to him.

"Its nice to meet you Princess", Yelan bows towards the young girl.

Sakura gives them a suspicious look and nods her head in approval, but still look confuse.

"Alright but why do you need me I'm nothing special besides being the Princess of Larkspur," Eyeing them constantly.

"Yes you are a Princess but you're not only a Princess you are something much more." Sacha said standing up straighter.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura giving them a weird look.

"I can't tell you, for I don't know myself but in time Princess we will find out, What" Sacha said in a deep voice looking determining. Sakura looks at them with a puzzle and unsure look.

"Only time can tell Princess" Yelan said mysterious. Giving Sakura their final answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY HOILDAYS! and HAPPY NEW YEAR!** Hope everyone stays safe and health this year.

_I'm so so so sorry!_ please don't be mad at me. :( Well I want to thank everyone for waiting and dealing with my errors, I know that my grammar is kind of bad (ok really bad) but thanks for putting up with it. Any way I know I said I would update really soon from the last chapter but I didn't once again I'm really sorry but I've been really crazy I would go into detail but I won't. Anyway to be on the safe side I probably update every month, I'm really far be hide in this story.. SORRY! Don't worry I'm not giving up, I'll finish this story.

So thanks again and here you are finally chapter 5 YAY!

_

* * *

__At the Palace that morning _

"What do you mean Sakura isn't in her room!" The king yelled at the maid.

"I'm sorry sir but she wasn't in her bed there was only a letter on her dresser King Fujtaka," while her head was down and hands folded in front of her.

"Give me that note!" The king demanded with a voice the bombed though out the palace, glaring at the letter.

The maid gives the king the note with shaky hands. The king rips the letter open and starts to read it out loud.

_Dear, King Fujtaka, _

_We don't want money and we don't want anything from you. We just want to have your daughter for a little while. Don't worry you'll get her back soon, she's in good hands._

_Sincerely,_

_Your old friends_

As the King finishes the letter the Queen fainted while Sonomi went to her aid, Eric stood their quickly, Tomoyo started to cry, Touya looked down and the King…, well you could guess that he was furious.

_Back to Sakura:_

"Sakura this is your new home, for now, so please make your self comfy" Yelan said giving her a blanket.

"Thank you Mrs.,-ummm… What should I call you?" While Sakura smiles sheepishly at her.

"Just call me Li, Yelan, Li."

"Alright" as she smiles up at Yelan.

"Tomorrow one of my girls will give you a tour, but for now you stay here in your room." "If you try to escape we'll find you easily." Yelan says looks down at a very confuse Sakura

"Maybe one day you'll become a ninja Sakura." Yelan says whole heartly.

"Really", as Sakura face lights up

"Only if you can handle it, there's no mercy here, no one is going to baby you are even treat you like a princess or even know in that matter." "You're on your own and are equal to everyone." Yelan said giving her a serious look, while Sakura looks really worry.

Yelan ignored Sakura face and kept on talking

"Plus you need to protect your self some way."Yelan said,looking at the young girl to reassure her everything will be all right.

"Oh ok" Sakura said not sure what to say or feel.

"Well I'll leave you to rest, Good night Sakura" Yelan says walking out the door.

"Good night Yelan thank you" giving a smile and laying in her new bed.

_Later that night _

In the hallway where there's no living thing moving only the silence that hangs on the walls. A door slowly opens up breaking the silence revealing a head that looked carefully around and went forward into the dark hallway. The young girl takes a big breath and slowly tip-toes out of the room making her great escape. The hallway was huge it never ends from slight with huge doors running across the hall on both sides. The young girl walks around for awhile taking in all her surroundings, but she grew tiered from walking and decides to sit down to take a breather.

"I'll never find my way out of here" she says with tears threaten to fall down her face.

"No I can't cry I can't give up" she says to herself with determination flowing though her veins. "What would brother think of me, he'll never give up so easily." With those thoughts she got up and went on again never looking back.

The girl walks a little bit farther and decides to try one of the huge doors that may lead her to the outside. She opens one of the doors that looked smaller compared to the others just in case it was safer. Slowly opening the door without a noise she finds herself looking right at weapons, punching bags and equipment that she never seen before or know how to use. Examining the room closer her eyes where filled with amazement, but a noise brought her back to reality, shacking her head back to consciousness. She walks very slowly to where the noise was only to find a smaller door. Looking at it closely her curiosity got the best of her as she grabs the handle and opens it cautiously.

With a gasp she finds herself looking into a beautiful clearing in the forest with the moon shining right into it, she could see that someone was inside of the clearing kicking, punching, at just thin air. And to the side where the bushes where rooted was a puppy watching the figure every movements. After getting over the shock and excitement she took two steps out but luck wasn't on her side. Those two steps could have cost her-her life for she step on a twig and the figure heard it.

Fear was writing all over her face as she see the figure looks directly at her now.

Faster then the speed of light the figure was in front of her pointing a sword to her throat.

"What are you doing out here" the figure demanded

"I-I was trying to escape please don't tell Sacha and Yelan Li, I'm sorry I just want to go home." Sakura said quickly fear for her life.

The figure took a step back and put his sword down to his side.

"I wouldn't hurt you" he says looking right at the frighten girl.

The young girl sigh in relief but then her heart was caught in her throat the figure was a boy no older than her by three years with piercing amber eyes and messy copper hair, with the moonlight shining on him, he was gorgeous. He too thought the same thing for her with autumn locks flying in the wind breeze and her emerald eyes glowing from the moon. She looked like an angel. _(author comment: I know I know it corny I just want you guys to see that they are attracted to each other: end of author comment)_

"You shouldn't be out here it's too dangerous" he said giving her a cold attitude.

"I'm sorry but-but".

"Don't try it you should be in bed" the boy figure said looking at her

Sakura was silent for a moment and thinking to herself than looking up at him with a questionable look on her face and ask "What are you doing out here I mean at this time of night?"

"I'm out here because I want to become stronger and by doing that I have to train." He said with determination in his voice.

"Oh why?" she said giving him an innocence blink.

"You wouldn't understand." He said, and with a very displease Sakura. As Sakura was about to say something else he jumps in," Let me take you back to your room before anyone finds out your missing." Cutting her off before she could ask another question.

"Um thank you" forgetting what she was going to say and blushes at his gesture.

"Your welcome" he turns away for a moment "Ping I'll see you later" The dog looks up at him and slowly gets up and wanders back into the forest.

The trip back to the room was mostly silent. Occasionally you could hear Sakura trying to talk to the boy but instead she shuts her mouth thinking something better to say.

"So was that your dog" Sakura ask finally finding the courage to strike an conservation with the young boy. "He's really cute." Sakura said smiling up at him

The young boy rolls his eyes "That was my friend Ping and "he" is a "she" and "she" is not a dog but a wolf." Stressing out his words making his point

"A-a wolf aren't they dangerous?" as fear come upon her face while she stops in her tracks.

"Yes they are but I raised her myself and she wouldn't do anything to me," "She does what ever I tell her to do" finishing the conversation as he continues to walk.

"Oh" Sakura said catching up to him with disappointment in her voice.

Hearing the disappointment in her voice made him fell guilty so fixing his mistake by talking to her again with a little more patience, "Don't worry about its just that no one knows and I like to keep it as a secret" looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry you secret is safe with me" Sakura said cheering up quickly.

"Good I'm trust you" giving her a wink. Sakura face turns many different shades of red and than she quickly puts her head down. It was a good thing it was dark so he couldn't she her blush, but he did.

"Well here's your room" he says standing at her door.

"Thank you umm" Sakura says trying to think of his name quickly

"Syaoran, my name is Syaoran". He said finishing her sentence

"Thank you Syaoran and by the way my name is Sakura" giving him a huge smile.

"Well then Sakura Good night," Syaoran says nodding his head and walks away from her.

Good night Syaoran" she says out loud then to herself, then walking back to her room with a huge smile on her face. "Maybe this stay wouldn't be so bad" Sakura says to herself as she gets into bed and slowly drifts off to sleep with one thing in mind.

_Back with Syaoran_

"Why was I so nice to her I'm never nice to anyone." Punching a wall in his room

"I won't let it happen again that's for sure" clutching his knuckles as he lies in his bed. But the really reason is that he didn't like these feelings he was getting from this girl.

_Next day_:

The sun was just coming up be hide the mountains for a brand new day to start. In the middle of the lushes forest you could see nothing but trees, grass, and the wild life. But as you scan the area closer you could hardly see that there's a town on one side of the mountain, and not to far away from that town was a cave. You could tell that this town lived a life of its own for you couldn't see any other towns or and kind of human life. The people in this town were all in great shape with a tan on there skins and with friendly faces. The people look like a regular town with shops, homes, farming and with the water supply. Only few people where up, the shop keepers getting ready for the day of selling their goods and children. On the out side of town was the cave where children of all different types of age group are training. The age groups were spilt up into respectable party's training with their sensei. For this little town was not just any normal town this town was an organization "The Thieves." a bunch of people that were assassins training their young. It was a trait only few could handle and the ones that couldn't would just be regular people. It's an honor for everyone to be train by their great leaders; it was every young boy and even the young girls' dreams to become an assassins. To protect the innocents and defend their family's like the for-fathers couldn't.

A mile away in side of the cave was candle light with barely any life. There was one huge door that leads to a convince room where the people would meet and assign the assignments. There was on other door and that lead to the equipment room. Only one door left but that leads to a dead end. But if you were an Elder or a Li you knew much better. That dead end was a secret passage that only a few knew about. The Li's, Elders and the best assassins lived there. The rooms where all different sizes but mostly small the only rooms that were big was the library, kitchen, training/fighting room and some of the bed rooms but not many. Everyone was up that lived in the cave for they were training or teaching a bunch of kids how to fight. The only person that was still asleep was the young Princess. In the secret hallway you could see four girls all different age all around eight though six-teen. The girls looked a lot alike, the oldest and the youngest had black hair with brown eyes, and the ones in the middle had brown hair and brown eyes. They were pretty girls and very hyper as well.

"What you think this girl be like?" the youngest one said looking up at her sisters

"I don't know Shiefa but I hope she's nice." The oldest one responded.

"I hope she's eight like me," holding her figures up as seven instead of eight.

"Well I think she's Fuutie age, thats what I heard from mom and dads' conversation last night". The oldest one said with a smile.

"Oh man" the youngest one said, as Fuutie jumps for joy. A couple minutes past and the girls finally arrive in front of Princess Sakura door.

"Ok here we go girls, remember be nice and lets make her feel like home." The oldest one said smiling down at her younger sisters.

"Umm Huh!" they said together shaking there heads up and down. The oldest one took a deep breath and knock on the door, and slowly opens it.

"Miss Sakura, Miss Sakura we coming in." the second youngest one said.

They all slowly walk into the room and in disbelieve found a sleeping Sakura. The three oldest girls look at each figuring out what to do, while the youngest one decides to take matters in her own hands.

"Shiefa Don't" the oldest one said, but it was to late the youngest one was already in mid air landing right next the sleeping girl with a big yelp and thud.

"Hoeeeeeee!" was all you heard from the sleeping girl flying out of bed and landing hard on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Please take it easy"

"I'm soooo sorry"

That's all you heard while the girls ran up to see if Sakura girl was alright. Sakura was so shock and confuse and didn't know what to do. She was on the floor facing the ceiling with the sheets wrap all around her and some still on the bed with four different facing staring right at her. As the questions started to come she could finally register what happen and immediate stood up.

"Yesss I'm-I'm fine" Sakura said stuttering giving them wide eyes

"Oh that good to here" Fanran said giving a sigh of relief with the rest of the girls.

"What are you doing here and who are you?" Sakura said looking at them with a strange expression.

"Mommy and Daddy told us to get you and show you around" Shiefa said giving her a huge smile staring right at her.

"Who?" Sakura said

"Mommy and Daddy" Sheifa says again impatiently

"Mr. Sacha and Mrs. Yelan Li"? Fanran said trying to help the confuse girl.

"Oh ok" Sakura said happily not lost anymore.

"Who's that?" Shiefa said with a cute question mark appeared on her face.

Sighing, the olderst one said "Thats mommy and daddy Shiefa"

"Ohhh ok" Shiefa said happily, all the girls just stood their and shack their heads and smile.

"Here let me introduce myself" the oldest one said getting up from her spot. "I'm Feimei I'm the oldest here, this is the second oldest Fanran" pointing to her sister next to her. "This is Fuutie she's the next in line" pointing to her others side, "And you already meet Shiefa the youngest of use all" Feimei said.

"Its nice to meet you all" Sakura said bowing as a sign of respect.

"How old are you?" Sheifa said quickly ignoring everyone else.

"Sheifa that's not how you greet someone" Fanran said harshly

"No it's ok really, I'm ten" Sakura said smiling now looking at Sheifa.

"Really, you're the same age as Fuutie" Sheifa said with disappointment. "I just turn eight" holding up her five figures.

"Really, that nice" Sakura said smiling down at the young girl. After a moment of silence and looking at each other weather or not to say something Fuutie finally stands ups and says something.

"Umm would you like to eat something before we give you a tour?" Fuutie said not to sure if that's was the right thing to say.

"Yes that would be great" Sakura said happily looking at all the girls.

And so the tours begins

* * *

Ok hope you liked it and most of all understand. If your confused on how the place looks or have any questions tell me. Tell me how I can fix something so I can. I know I didn't really explain much about how the organization "The Thieves" works but that's a little bit later in the story. 

If you like to give me some opinions on the story please feel free to do so. Always open for new ideas:) (example: some little romance idea or a scene your like to read orwith few people)

Thanks again everyone hope you enjoy it.

Baby wolf cherry blossom

Extras:

-Sacha Li- Syaoran's dad

--Ping- Syaoran's pet wolf (girl) I know its weird but its very important to know.

-Shiefa Li- Syaoran's youngest sister, 8 years old, with black hair and brown eyes. Not all that smart but will be. (she's only eight give her a break.)

--Fuutie Li- Syaoran second to youngest sister, 10 years old (Sakura age), with brown hair and brown eyes.

-Fanran Li- Syaoran second oldest sister, 14 years old, with brown hair and brown eyes

--Feimei Li- Syaoran oldest sister, 16 years old, with black hair and brown eyes, very smart for her age.

--Yelan Li- the mother and the wife of Sacha Syaoran dad.

Order of the Li Children: Feimei, Fanran, Syaoran, Fuutie, and Shiefa.

Main Characters:

- Syaoran Li- middle child, 13 years old, with copper hair and amber eyes. Very strong and smart for his age and really cold to everyone you'll find out why later. Has a pet wolf Ping, and something else happens to him later on.

-Sakura- Princess of Larkspur, 10 years old, autumn hair and emerald eyes, very elegant for her age, not physical strong never had to be until now, smart, very friendly, caring, all in all very sweet, and with a very beautiful singing voice. Something really specials happens to her later on.

By the way more people will be joining the group of characters. Hehehe

(cool fact: I'm one of the ages of the Li children, and its not Feimei, Fuutie, or Sheifa, can you guess? Lol)

See you guys later

Hope you enjoy the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Sorry this is later and all, this chapter is a little dorky :( It's really telling you how things work, and at the end is kind of sad.:( Hope you like it anyway… Its not the best grammar i'll fix it later...!i promise!

* * *

The girls leave the room so Sakura could change into something better. Sakura was left alone there wondering on what she's going to wears since all of her belongings here left home. Walking over to one of the many closets in hopes to find something for her to wear. Sakura opens the closet doors slowly to see if there are any cloths to wear and to her surprise there were normal day dresses and some cloths that look like they were made to working. After debating over what she should wear she decided on a dress that went to the floor that had all different shades of blue. Putting on the dress and than looking into the mirror that was hung over the dresser to see how she looked. In her opinion she looked much nicer in this blue dress than her regular fancy dresses at home. 

"Alright I ready to go" Sakura said standing out of her room into the hallway where the girls were waiting.

"Alright then" Feimei said, nobing at the young girl.

"Let's go, I think we're going to start showing you how to get to the kitchen and then dinning room."

The girls went straight ahead talking and pointed out a few things here and there to show Sakura the history of their family. Sakura was listen the whole time in fascination and looking around adsorbing all the information, like the statues, pictures, and the decorated doors and any other land marks. They finally arrive at the kitchen where some people were at but not many.

"Ok Sakura as you can see this is the kitchen" Feimei said, "Not many people come in here only the maids but if you want a snack you can ask one of the maids to help you out." Feimei said all knowingly, walking out and finishing up in kitchen.

"The next room is the dinning room" Fanran said. "And that's right out though this door," turning around to the door on the right.

The dinning room was very dark with a lot of chairs. A very fancy room it was with red, brown colors all around it really was a pretty room.

"_Wow this dinning room is bigger than my dinning room back at home."_ Sakura thought to her self.

"This room is where everyone eats together. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner, we eat at right at 7:00 in the morning, sometimes lunch but not likely, and dinner is at 7:00 at night, so don't be late or you wouldn't eat." Fanran said interrupting Sakura train of thought.

"Oh ok "Sakura said not to sure what she just said.

"Ok then lets take you to the training ground where you will start training tomorrow." Fuutie said sounding a little too happy about it.

They walk out of the dinning room and turn left and kept going start for awhile.

"Why is this hallway straight?" Sakura said, out of breath from all the walking.

"Yeah it is but it's for safety reasons" Feimei said

"Oh ok why?" Sakura said very confuse

"You know I really don't know why but that's all I could think of." Feimei said not to sure if that was the right answer or not.

"Oh" was Sakura response

"Can we go outside now? Please!" Shiefa said looking up at everyone. "I want to see Syno kick some butt." Throwing her arms in the air ready to fright.

"Yeah we're going just wait a minute." Fuutie said rolling her eyes.

The girls continue to walk down the hallway and stop at the door. Femei unlock it with a key and they went up the steps, out the door and went outside. (Author comment: _weird I know_: end of author comment)

"Oh and just to tell you Syno is really mean he's only nice to me." Shiefa said with great pride.

"He's nice to me and the rest of us. Fuutie said

"He's not really friendly that's all." Fanran said whispering to Sakura ear. Sakura just nobs her head with a big question mark on her head and kept on walking.

Walking on to the training ground where all of the kids and trainers where at, the girls were talking softly to Sakura about some things.

"This is where we train and you will be too." Feimei said walking around the arena, with the girls following right be hide her.

"You start as a beginner then move up by winning tournaments." "It really easy to understand, you start out with ground level, meaning first level of training then you move up. You have to fight other members of the same team and win. It's really hard to do because only two people can move on from your group. The tournaments takes a week from start to end, and it happens only happens twice a year." Fanran said trying her best to explain it to Sakura.

"Oh ok so I start as a beginner and move forward by wining the tournaments." "Boy do I have a lot to do" Sakura said with a long sigh

"Don't worry about it, were going to help you train and we will even give you some pointers." Fuutie said trying to make Sakura feel better.

"Thanks" Sakura said smiling at her new friends.

"Now where is our rioting brother?" Feimei said looking around for her younger brother.

The five girls kept walking though the training ground and couldn't find him any where. The only things that they saw were kids from all different ages training with determination written on their youthful faces. Everyone seems to be enjoying the beautiful day the sun was up, the wind blowing just enough to cool you off. It was peaceful besides the hitting of swords and other dangerous weapons flying all over the place.

"Hey look Fuutie its Tai" Fanran said to her younger sister, while Fuutie face turns red as she heard his name.

"Fanran shut up, he could hear you" Fuutie hiss at her older sister bright red from her embarrassment.

"Who's Tai? Sakura said looking between the two girls.

"Oh he's just someone Fuutie has a HUGE crush on since we found him." Fanran said loving every minute of tormenting her sister.

"Yay, she's madly in love with him." Fanran kept on saying, pocking the stick into the fire.

"Stop it I'm not in love with him you idiot." Fuutie said getting really mad now.

"Sure you not" Feimei said turning her head around smiling.

"I'm not in love with him and even if I was, nothing would ever happen he and Syno are worst enemy." Fuutie said softly looking down at her feet.

"Who cares anyway I don't like him either" Shiefa said crossing her arm around her chest.

"Well I think you should at least tell him, maybe give him something to tell him how you feel." Sakura said trying to make Fuutie feel better. After that all the girls head move to where the young boy was training with all of his friends.

"Well maybe I will give it a try I just hope Syno wouldn't get mad" Fuutie said in wonder.

"I wouldn't get mad at what Fuutie?" a deep voice said be hide the five girls. All the girls jump and turn around quickly.

"Don't do that Syaroan." Feimei said very angry at her brother for seeking up on them.

"Sorry couldn't help it" Syaraon said shrugging his shoulders. With the four sisters looking straight at him, with Sakura in the back full of shock. Syaraon saw something be hide his sisters heads and looked over them and to locked eyes with Sakura for a few second, it appears that he had the same expression as Sakura's but it disappear as quickly as it came. Feimei being the oldest seem to saw this between the two and was about to say something. But it was to late for Sakura had already open her mouth to talk.

"Hi Syaroan it's nice to see you again." Sakura said happily looking at her friend from last night with a huge smile on her face and a little blush.

"You two already meet already?" Shiefa said looking at her older bother, as the rest of the girls wondering what's going on.

"No we haven't meet before, I never seen her in my life." Syaraon said giving Sakura a nasty look.

"Of course we meet we meet last night Syaraon, remember you walk be back to my room." Sakura said still smiling trying hard for him to remember her.

"I wouldn't do such things for someone like you" Syaraon said giving her a deadly glare.

"Syaraon that's not how you greet someone, she's new and doesn't know anyone." "You're so mean" Fanran said giving her younger brother a dirty look and hit on his shoulder. But it was already too late for Sakura heart was just broken as she ran away from them.

* * *

Ok so here you are the 6th chapter of Land of Hestia. I know its bad but I wanted to post it so you guys didn't think I forgot or anything. Syaraon is so mean :( 

Ok see you next time on chapter 7 (I promise it will be better!)

Oh by the way I think I'm going to do two more chapters than the really fun beginnings. I cant wait!

Please review! i'm started to think no one likes it...(i cant blame u...:(

Baby wolf cherry blossoms


	7. Chapter 7

Ok hello everyone I got great news I got me an editor. YAY! I really want to thank her for putting up with me, and I also want to thank all of you that still read the story. Things are about to get interesting.

* * *

All Sakura could do was run away. Run as fast as she could so no one would  
see her cry. She was upset and she didn't know what to do about it. Why was he  
so mean to her? Why was he acting that way around her? She didn't understand  
why. What did she do wrong? Sakura kept on running not knowing where she was going. She was going farther and farther into the forest. 

"Syaoran, I can't believe you said that to her, look what you have done," Feimei said, hitting her younger brother over the head.  
"Yeah, you're so mean to our new friend," Fuutie said giving her brother the  
coldest glare she could.  
"Sorry," Syaoran said very sarcastic about the whole thing.  
"I think you should go after her, and apologize for hurting her feelings." Feimei demanded.  
"Alright -alright I'll go after her, but that doesn't mean I'll be nice to her." Syaoran said looking to where Sakura ran off to, but he really was upset and angry about how he acted towards her.

"I can't believe I'm such a baby." Sakura said to herself sitting down by a  
big lake. "I'll never become strong like everyone else." Sakura said out  
loud looking up at the blue sky. "Oh well," sigh, "guess I should go back  
huh." Sakura said looking around her. As Sakura turns around she froze and  
panic came over her. "I don't know where I'm HOE!"

"I can't believe I've got to go after her. Maybe I should just apologize to her,  
I was mean to her. "I wonder if she would forgive me?" sigh, "Yeah right, like  
that's ever going to happen." Syaoran said exasperated.  
"Maybe I should just explain that I'm an awful person and that we could never be  
friends." Syaoran pondered. "No, that wouldn't work." Syaoran said shacking his head.  
"HOE!" came a scream, interrupting Syaoran's thoughts.  
"Oh no!" Syaoran said in fear, stopping in his tracks.  
"Sakura," he whispered into the air and starts running as fast as he could towards the direction of the scream. All he could think of was Sakura's safety and how foolish he acted towards her.

The forest view was beautiful with trees and flowers in bloom, mothers watching over their offsprings to make sure nothing could happen to them; while the males go off and hunt for their mates. The forest was a lovely quiet place, but not for long. The animals heard the scream and someone running.

"Ping!" Syaoran yelled, running as fast as he could to where the scream came  
from. Out of the bushes burst a running baby wolf to where Syaoran was  
heading.  
"Ping, I need you to follow that noise and make sure nothing happens to Sakura!" As soon as Syaoran gave the order, the baby wolf was off to protect the scared girl.

"Get away," Sakura said softly, while being pushed back into a tree. Fear was  
written all over her face and her body looked like it was about to fall.  
"Go away," she said again trying her best to get the huge wolf away from her.  
The wolf was huge with paws two times bigger than her own feet and its teeth  
sharper than knives. All Sakura could do was stay close to the tree and stay  
still, for fear had taken over her body. As the wolf got closer, she knew she  
was going to be a goner. All she could think about was her friends and  
family, and how she wanted to be home, and also hoping that someone was going to save her.

"Come on, come on where are you?" Syaoran said jumping through trees, bushes, and running after Ping. "Please be ok Princess," Syaoran said silently  
praying. "I'm almost there, hang on."

"Please go away," Sakura said praying for help. The wolf was getting closer  
by the minute, and it looked like it was about to pounce on its prey. Sakura's  
back was against a huge oak tree. Paralyzed the only thing that could move was  
her hand, and that hand was trying to hold onto something. Her hand  
finally got a hold of a branch that was next to her, but the wolf didn't take  
its chance and went for the kill. A scream or a yell didn't even come out of  
her mouth as the wolf came flying towards her. All she could do is stand  
there with her green eyes wide open as she waits for what will happen next.

It seemed like forever waiting for the wolf to get her, but it never came.  
During the whole time her eyes closed waiting for the hit. Slowly opening  
her eyes to see what had happened, and the sight in front of her made her fall from relief. The huge wolf was on the ground with a knife on its side, puddles of blood all around it, and its breathing was going short. Standing near the trees was the last person she wanted to see, Syaoran.

"You know, when your facing death you should not close your eyes." Syaoran  
said moving closer to the scared girl. All Sakura could do was glare at him.  
"Are you alright Sakura?" Syaoran asked bending down to look over her, making sure there weren't any scratches or anything. Sakura just nods her head while little, crystal tears fall down her face.  
"It's alright Sakura," Syaoran said gently seeing the tears fall from her eyes.  
"I promise as long as I'm a live Sakura I will protect you." Syaoran said cupping her face in between his hands with their eyes locked in contact. All Sakura could do was let out a sob and jump into his arms.

As time went by, Sakura's sobs became more of a hiccups and the tears weren't falling anymore.  
"I am so weak." Sakura said softly looking up at Syaoran.  
"You never trained or did anything to be able to protect yourself. So why are you saying your weak?" asked Syaoran.  
"Because I could never become a ninja like you and the others." Sakura said looking down to the ground where Ping was resting.  
"You know Sakura, with that attitude you wouldn't be strong, only pathetic."  
"How about this, I'll make you a deal." Syaoran said looking at her.  
"Why would you make a deal? I thought you hate me." Sakura said looking up at him now.  
"I don't hate you Sakura, I didn't mean to be so rude to you, it's just the way  
I am. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings." Syaoran said, having the hardest time saying it too. All Sakura could do was laugh at him because it was just too cute.  
"Hey, what's so funny? I'm trying to apologize to you and you're laughing." Syaoran demanded, blushing bright red.  
"I'm sorry, it's so cute." Sakura said laughing. "I guess you really don't apologize often." Sakura said controlling her laughter. All Syaoran did was snort and turn his head away from his embarrassment.  
"So you want to take my deal or not." Syaoran said being a grumpy man about it.

"Oh sure," Sakura said with great delight. "What was the deal again?"  
"I will train you every night at this spot so you can become stronger." Syaoran said sighing.  
"You really would do that for me?" Sakura said looking up at him with amazement.  
"Yes, but you can't let anyone know about it. It will be our little secret, got that." Syaoran said.  
"Yes, of course, but why can't I let anyone know?" Sakura asked so innocently.  
-Sigh- "Because it would destroy my image that I have worked so hard to built up." Syaoran said trying to be nice about it.  
"Ok, I agree to your deal," Sakura said sticking out her hand.  
"Alright, we start tomorrow and you can call me Syaoran but only when we're together alright." Syaoran warned.  
"Alright but what should I call you when we're in a group?" Sakura asked.  
"Li," was the answer she got with their hands together. With a smile on Sakura face and a grin on Syaoran's they knew this was the start of something new and big.

* * *

Well thank you for reading and I hope its better then the other chapters. Thanks again to my editor darkazureblossom. I hope this story can be better for everyone now. Tell us want you guys think…. 

!Please review.!

Baby Wolf Cherry Blossoms


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Card Captor Sakura! So please don't sue me.

Hello everyone sorryfor the later update. But I finally got chapter 8 done with a lot of help. (Thanks for your help!) Anyway this is probably one of the longest chapters I've done. I hope you all like it and please review!

* * *

It's been about a mouth now since Sakura came and everything wasn't going so smoothly for her. Training all day and all night, getting up before the sun does, doing everything herself. The Li sisters were nice enough to teach her how to clean her clothes, well Fanran was, and Feimei was teaching her about cooking; even though they didn't really have to worry about that. Fuutie was being herself and being a good friend helping out whenever Sakura needed her. Shiefa was, well, she was like all the others little girls are, a pest. 

Sakura was just exhausted from all the work and training with the sensei and Syaoran. But in the end she was enjoying being with the family, making new friends, and even learning survival skills. She was a fast learner and Yelan praised her at dinner one time surprising everyone, even Sacha. Syaoran was impressed as well giving her secret lessons every night at their "spot", but he'll never tell anyone what he thought of Sakura. People loved Sakura; she was like a ray of sunshine that lightens everyone's day after a terrible storm. Her personality was like no other', loving, caring, determined, friendly. She was just too innocent to become a ninja or even an assassin. People grew to love her, even the grouchy elders were fond of her. (But they still didn't like her (! elders are mean!)).

"Hi Ya!" was all you heard coming out of a young girl's mouth as she attacked her opponent. The night was cool and the moon shined down upon a clearing in the forest. You could see the reflection of two people near the pond, one practicing with a stick and the other one watching closely. It was a peaceful night besides hearing a few yells and a voice correcting the other one's movements.

"Sakura hold you stick higher, it's to low," Syaoran said while watching Sakura swing at the tree trunk.

"Hig ya!" Sakura yelled, huffing while swinging the stick around.

"Sakura, you're doing it all wrong," Syaoran said, sighing as he watched her swing again.

"I'm trying my best. I'm tired and haven't taken a break for soo long. I'm not used to doing all this work you know." Sakura snaped at him, stopping her swing in mid air.

"Then lets take a break," Syaoran said moving his hand indicating for her to join him under a tall, old oak tree. Sakura sat down right next to him with a sigh of relief and stared out into the lake. It was quite peaceful, sitting there together listening to the crickets sing, and watching the fireflies glowing and flying around them. The silence was peaceful.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it Syaoran?" Sakura said breaking the silence and bringing up her knees to her chin. She rested her head on them with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yea it is," was Syaoran response as he put his hands behind his head and leaned on the tree trunk, looking towards the place Sakura was looking at.

"You know, I don't think I thank you enough for helping me." Sakura said still staring off into the night. Syaoran just looked down to her with his sharp amber eyes that show affection and then back up without saying anything.

"I really do appreciate this. I don't know how I could become stronger if I didn't have your help every night." Sakura said, now looking right at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I've never done this before and I'm so far behind everyone because I just started, but with your help I'll catch up and maybe get a little more advanced than the others." Sakura said holding her fist in front of her with determination.

"We'll see," was all Syaoran said, still looking at the reflection of the moon resting on the lake. Knowing for well that this girl next to him was about to change more than she thinks she will.

_Next day:_

"Sakura! Come quick, you got to see this." Fuutie said grabbing Sakura's hand and lead her out of her training towards a bunch of kids standing around watching two teens fighting each other.

"What? What's going on Fuutie?" Sakura said being dragged and really confused on what's going on.

"You got to see this! Syaoran and Tai are fighting and it's getting really bloody." Fuutie said not sounding too concerned about the whole thing.

The two girls made their way into the crowd and after some kicking and punching got all the way up to the front to see what was really going on.

Sure enough, you could see a very unhappy Syaoran fighting with a very determined Tai. The battle looked like it stated a while ago and you could see that the fighters were getting weaker and weaker. If you watched you could hardly see what was going on, their kicks, punches, and dodging were that fast, too incredibly fast.

As the fright continued, Sakura expression stated to change from confusion into shock and fear. She couldn't believe how powerful these young boys were and it scared her, but behind that fear she was mostly afraid for the safety of her friend.

"Someone has to stop this fight." Sakura said to Fuutie.

"Are you crazy Sakura? If you get in the middle of this you know how bad you'll get hurt," Fuutie said.

"Syaoran and Tai are one of the best fighters here, they're even better then a lot of the senior classes." Fuutie said trying to explain how dangerous it was to get in the middle of this.

"Boys Stop!" said a very proud, deep voice scaring everyone and even made the boys stop and look at who said it.

There stood an older man with white, graying hair and brown eyes wearing a very fancy robe. You could tell that this older man had great power.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You're setting a bad example and you're not supposed to be fighting, you're breaking a rule." Said the older man.

The two boys that were fighting had their heads' hanging down low looking at the ground ready for their punishment.

"Boys follow me, and the rest of you go back to your training. You're not supposed to be fooling around." The older man spat out giving everyone a dirty look. As soon as the older said that the kids ran back to where they belonged, everyone except Fuutie and Sakura. The older man looks at the two girls, then he just turned his head towards the cave entrance and started to walk with the two boys following close behind. As the boys were leaving Sakura was looking right at Syaoran for answers to the questions she had. Their eyes met only for a short second, and Sakura could see was that Syaoran eyes were cold and had no emotion. She watched him go past her and continue walking with the older man.

"Syaoran!" a very angry voice shouted. "Can't you behave for once, this is the second time you started a fight in your own team. How do you expect us to put up with this, you're the future of this clan and you can't even get along with your own _team_." Yelled the voice, stressing the word "team." "What am I supposed to do with you, huh?" the voice finished saying and was watching Syaoran who was on his knees while his face was facing the ground and his right hand was placed on his left shoulder.

"….." Syaoran's only response was silence.

"You're lucky that the elders are giving you another chance." "You better not mess this up son." Sacha said looking down at his son with disappointment. He was sitting next to one of the elders.

"You know what could happen if you do, right?" Yelan said not so sure of herself. "I don't want you to have to go throw with that…" looking at her son with so much concern.

"I know mother. Thank you for helping me out again" Syaoran said cutting her off and finally looked up at his parents, ignoring the elders.

"Well don't mess this up because next time there's nothing I can do for you." "We can only do so much for you Syaoran." Sacha said, all Syaoran did was look right at his parents and said nothing.

"I'm so disappointed in you and so is your father, we expected better from you" Yelan said cupping her hands to her son's face.

"Please Syaoran, try not to disobey the elders again," Yelan said with a pleading look on her face. All Syaoran could do was look at her, nod his head, walk away from his parents, and head back outside.

_Back to Sakura:_

"What's going to happen to Syaoran?" Sakura asked while cleaning her clothes at a stream with Fanran. Since training was over and they had free time they went to do their chores.

"Don't know. He's mostly likely in a lot of trouble and will get punished for it." Was all Fanran could say.

"Oh well, I hope he'll be alright." Sakura said with concern.

"Yea me too, me too," Fanran responded as she looked up into the blue sky.

_That night:_

After that day's event Sakura and Syaoran still went out to their spot to train. The practice wasn't the best for both party's, they both had a lot on their minds'.

"Syaoran," Sakura said very softly stopping her training and looking at Syaoran.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sakura said very bashful.

"Like what," came a ruff response from Syaoran.

"Well… what happened today? Why were you fighting?" Sakura asked looking right at him in question.

"It's none of your business," Syaoran said glaring at her.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I was worried about you all day long." Sakura said looking down, trying to hide her blush, and as for Syaoran he looked more shocked than anything. "Fanran said that you most likely got punished and you look like you're still hurt from the battle. Are you ok?" Sakura said looking right at Syaoran with a lot of concern and sadness in her eyes. "I was so worried," Sakura didn't seem to know what else to say. Syaoran just stood there shocked and having an inner battle with himself on what to say next.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said bowing her head down. Syaoran walked right up to her and lifted her chin with his hand.

"Please don't be sorry." Syaoran said. Sakura lifted up her head, gave a soft smile at him and threw herself on him into a bear hug.

"Owww!" Syaoran yelled in pain as soon as Sakura wrapped her arms around him and with his yelp Sakura jumped back.

"I'm sorry, did I make it worse?" Sakura said looking very red and upset.

"No, I'll be fine" Syaoran said to her, and in the first time in history Syaoran actually smiled.

_Spring_ went by fast and fall was just around the corner. You could say that a lot of things didn't change, but you could say that a certain person did and a relationship was coming into play. Through the seasons Sakura and Syaoran got really close but still being the same Syaoran, he still didn't want anyone to know. Sakura got stronger and faster by the day with extra help from Syaoran and training all day she's almost at the right spot she should be in.

"Hi wha!" Came a screaming attack from the opponent, with a cracking noise following when the sticks that came in contract.

"Shush!" was all you heard of the plants near by, the night was warm and no wind was heard, but the plants still swayed. The two people that were training were so deep in concentration with one another. The battle was good but you could see who was going to win.

"I think that's enough for now, Sakura." Syaoran said with little out of breath.

"But-but I was going to win this time, I know it" Sakura said not wanting to stop the fight.

"Yeah right squirt," Syaoran said while patting Sakura on the head smiling down at her.

"Hey! stop that," Sakura demanded with a blush on her face.

"He he," Syaoran laughed putting his hand down and walked under the shade of a huge oak tree with Sakura right behind him.

"I think we should head back home and train tomorrow." Syaoran suggested, looking at Sakura.

"Oh ok, but is there something wrong Syaoran, you've been cutting down our training time together for awhile now?" Sakura said looking up at Syaoran, "Are you mad at me or something?" Sakura said now sounding really upset.

"Umm of course not Sakura…" sigh "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," Syaoran exclaimed.

"Oh ok," Sakura said happily, knowing that she didn't do anything wrong.

"Then let's head back." Sakura said standing up. "So you can fix what ever's wrong with you."

"I don't think that will be possible." Syaoran said softly so no one heard it while he looked down at the grass.

_Next day:_

"Hey Sakura guess what!" Fuutie said smiling running up to Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked wondering why Fuutie was so happy.

"Let me guess, you finally mastered that move you're working on?" Feimei said coming up behind them.

"No, I wish but something else." Fuutie said giving a frown at her older sister

"Umm… did you get something?" Sakura asked putting her finger up to her mouth and tilted her head in question.

"No but your kind of close." Fuutie said.

"Just tell us already, will you?" Fanran said agitated.

"Sheesh, alright already I made someone…. Something…." Fuutie said looking at both of them now with real excitement. Fanran and Sakura had a huge question mark floating around above their heads.

"Guys! Don't you remember what you told me about baking something for Tai and then tell him my feelings." Fuutie said, not so sure of herself anymore.

"Oh yeah!" Fanran and Sakura said together now knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh that's so wonderful!" Sakura said jumping up and down excited for her friend.

"Wow… Didn't know you had in ya, Fuutie. But why now?" Fanran said wondering why her younger sister had the courage all of the sudden.

"You know what today is Fanran don't you?" Fuutie said looking at her sister if she's from another planet.

"No, what's today?" Sakura asked wondering if she missed something special.

"Today is one of the most important holidays for us. It's when the Crocus started a new life here, in the forest." Fuutie said telling Sakura some of the family's history.

"Oh that's right, I remember now." Fanran said smiling sheepishly.

"No way! I thought those people were dead from a plague." Sakura said sounding very confused on why these people were saying that.

"No, the people didn't die from a plague, the Rhododendron attacked our people." Fanran said very angry and disgusted.

"But-but everyone knows that the people of Crocus died of a plague and that the Rhododendrons tried to help but couldn't because it was too late, and the Rhododendrons are everyone's friends." Sakura said.

"Yeah right! Those people don't know what's good or right. There evil people, they only want to become your friend and then back stab you when you're not looking." Fanran said again trying to knock some sense into Sakura's head.

"But-but I-I thought," Sakura said trying to think of words to say.

"Don't worry about it Sakura we'll tell you the story later." Feimei said cutting into the conservation and walking up behind the girls scaring them too.

"So Fuutie, when are you going to give Tai those bakery goods?" Feimei said changing the subject.

"Well I was thinking about tonight. But I don't know if I can do it anymore." Fuutie said worried if she could do it at all.

"Of course you can do it." Feimei said giving encouragement to her sister.

"Yeah, just don't scare him," Fanran said smirking.

"Hey!" Fuutie screamed.

"Alright you two, we don't need a fright right now. I don't want to miss the fire works because of some punishment." Feimei said sighing.

"Yeah I guess your right," Fanran and Fuutie said together giving each other death glares.

_Later that day_

"Hey Tai, can I talk to you for a second," Fuutie said very softly running up to him.

"Yeah sure Fuutie, what's up?" Tai answered back looking down at the young girl. The two of them were alone in the hallway of the cave about to walk to dinner.

"Umm I was wondering if I could, umm," Fuutie said shuddering on her words, you could see in Tai face that he was getting annoyed.

"Listen Fuutie, can this wait, I don't have time for you." Tai said looking away from her.

"Ohm," Fuutie said sounding really upset and didn't know what to do.

"Good, I'll see you later then." Tai said walking away from her. As he walked away Fuutie couldn't hold the tears back and she ran in the different direction. As soon as Tai and Fuutie left that spot someone was listening and he wasn't too happy.

_At dinner_

"Did anyone see Fuutie?" Yelan asked noticing one of her girls was missing.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning Mom." Fanran said looking up at her.

"Yea me either," Feimei said.

"I haven't seen her all day." Shiefa said.

"Maybe she's still in her room." Sakura said trying to think of where her friend may be. As everyone was trying to figure out were Fuutie was, Tai walked in and sat himself were he always sits. Yelan noticed Tai walk in and was about to open her mouth to say something but then Syaoran came in looking really angry.

"Boys, do you know where Fuutie is." Sacha said watching the boys sit where they usually do.

"Yea, just saw her.." Tai started to say until Syaoran cut him off.

"Yea she's in her room, she doesn't feel like eating right now." Syaoran said with no tone in his voice. While Tai was glaring at him for interrupting him.

"Tai was that what you were going to say?" Sacha said noticing the dirty looks the boys were giving each other.

"Yes Sir, it was," Tai said bowing his head then glaring at Syaoran saying_" I'm going to get you for this",_ and Syaoran glaring back saying "N_ot if I bet you to it."_

Dinner started without Fuutie and everyone ate in silence well for the most part. Some were too excited for the fireworks and some, well two were ready to kill each other. Sakura asked questions on the family history but didn't hit anything too sensitive and Sacha and Yelan gladly answered them. After dinner the whole family went to town for the festival. (If I forgot to mention the whole town turns into a festival)

The festival was great everyone enjoyed themselves even Syaoran had fun. The whole town was lit up and had games, performance, folk tales, and all kinds of fun activities. Sakura never saw anything like this before and had a wonderful time, the only person that wasn't there was our poor Fuutie who was really upset. The fireworks were about to start and everyone was heading to the hill or on their roofs.

"So Sakura, are you enjoying yourself." Tai asked coming up behind her surprising her too.

"Oh yes I have never seen anything like this before." Sakura said smiling up at him.

"Really, well I was hoping that you would join me to watch the fireworks." Tai asked grinning.

"Well I don't know I wanted to watch it with Syaoran and the others." Sakura said looking around for one of the Li's.

"Please Syaoran is a jerk you need someone who is much better and stronger than him." Tai said while his grin turns into a frown.

"I think Syaoran is great, I like him much better than I will ever like you." Sakura said very angry at this boy for putting down her Syaoran.

"I don't know about that, I think you'll like me just give it some time." Tai said putting his hand on her chin.

"I always get what I want." Tai said leaning down to Sakura's face. Sakura of course was shocked and angry, but two other people saw this and let's just say they weren't very happy about it.

"Well Mr. I know all, you can't always get want you want and plus I will never ever like you." Sakura said glaring at him and started to walk away.

"We'll see about that Sakura." Tai said softy walking away to find his friends.

The fireworks show was about to start any minute now and two people were not ready to watch but ready to hunt someone down. As the fireworks started Syaoran found who he was looking for and was about to kill, and as for Yelan she found Sakura and was going to have a little talk with the young girl. (Can you guess who saw that? He he) The firework show started and everyone was watching it closely and were amazed by the show. Yelan was behind Sakura and Syaoran was very close to Tai. As the fireworks ended, Yelan grabbed Sakura and sat her down to talk. While Syaoran on the other hand punched Tai right in the face and started a fight in front of the whole town.

"Sakura, dear," Yelan said looking at Sakura, while Sakura looked up at Yelan wondering why she was talking to her.

"I don't think its wise to talk to someone you don't trust." Yelan said looking right into Sakura emerald eyes.

"Mostly if they like to cause trouble." Yelan said standing up.

"I know you don't understand what I'm saying right now but keep in mind, be careful on who you trust." Yelan said walking away from Sakura into the crowd. While Sakura just stood there not totally understanding everything.

"Boys what on earth do you think your doing?" A strong voice yelled in a dark eerie room as the two bow their head down.

"Do you now how much trouble you caused." The voice continues to say. "And to think you two are our best and most prized ninjas in this whole Academy." "All I can say is that your both going to be punished on your behavior." The voice said.

"Tai leave and come back when we're done with Syaoran." Another voice said. As soon as the voice said that Tai bowed again and left the room while he hit Syaoran's shoulder on _accident_, gaining a frown from everyone.

"Syaoran you have disappointed us and put shame on the Li's name by actions so rash."

"This is the third time you've done something like this and we can't accept this anymore."

"You're the only heir and you're lucky at that." The voice said sarcastically. "You will pack your bags, leave, and find a man named Wei in the mountains and there you will train to be stronger and become a man." "You can't ever come back until your training is done and only Wei can say when." "And if you do come back without permission we will have to exile you." The voice said looking right at the young boy's head. "Leave at once." The voice demanded, and as soon as the lecture was over Syaoran bowed his head and left the room.

The night of the festival was a night that will never be forgotten in Sakura's heart. The night was peaceful and everything was quiet, nothing was moving, the lake was calm, the animals were all asleep, nothing was moving or heard, not even the crickets were singing. Sakura was overlooking the scene in front of her, watching it peacefully, ready for Syaoran to come and train with her. She knew something wasn't right, one it was too quiet, secondly it was a weird night to start with, and third and most important Syaoran was never late. She heard that Syaoran got in trouble again but she didn't think much of it, maybe it was a rumor of some type. Plus, her Syaoran was perfect in her little ten year old mind.

"Rustle. Rustle." Came a noise from behind her. She turned around quickly to see what it was; it was a bush. She held her breath and let it go, seeing as nothing was there. She was about to turn her back but something caught her attention, a figure of a boy, and not just any boy but her boy Syaoran.

"Ooh Syaoran, you scared me don't do that." Sakura said holding her hand onto her heart.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to." Was all Syaoran said while he looked right at her.

"It's alright, just don't do it again." She said walking up to him.

"You don't have to worry about that." He answered back too quickly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said stopping almost in front of him now.

"I have to leave and I don't know when I'm coming back Sakura." Syaoran said looking at the ground.

"Why do you have to leave?" Sakura said, not liking this conservation at all.

"I can't tell you but I want you do me a favor." Syaoran said looking right at her. "Wait for me." Syaoran said.

"Wait for you? But who-how what's going on Syaoran!" Sakura demanded ready to cry any second.

"Please wait for me, and practice to become stronger, I know you can do it." Syaoran said walking up to her and putting his arms around her tiny waist, all Sakura could do was just to stand there.

"I'm sorry." Was all Syaoran said, and with that he pulled away from her leaving her cold as he walked into the forest not looking back and all he could hear were Sakura cries.

* * *

So there you have it chapter 8. Hope you all enjoyed reading it and please review. I don't know when I'll be able to update next but hopefully sometime in August so please be patient. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think If your lost or don't get something please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks again for reading! 

Baby Wolf Cherry Blossoms 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Well its finish well chapter 9 is anyway. Sorry for the late update. I had help with it and I also want to thank them! Thank You:) Hope you all enjoy it.

I don't own Card Captor Sakura

So here it is... Chapter 9 of Land of Hestia

* * *

Seven years later:

Everything seems to have changed this last seven years. That's what Sakura thought. Ever since her friend left her seven years ago, she hasn't stopped training and has kept her promise by waiting at the lake every night; training every day to get stronger and to see if he would come back. After a couple years she lost faith but she still kept on waiting, hoping he would return.

The forest's trees had gotten taller, the baby animals had grown up and had their own families, and new flowers bloomed while the older ones didn't. The lake scenery was different, with more colors and new plants. But the lake and the old oak tree where Sakura and Syaoran sat down together didn't seem to change at all, but it looks like it lost its spirit. Sometimes, however, Sakura could swear she saw Ping, Syaoran's pet wolf, but Ping too left with Syaoran. Syaoran sisters got older and stronger, and so had Tai. Actually Tai was trying to convince Sakura to go out with him. Fuutie was jealous at first but after seeing Sakura telling him to leave her alone, she knew Sakura was a loyal friend. Every one knew Sakura was upset over Syaoran's departure but that only made her work harder to become stronger just for him.

Swish, was all you could hear from the forest trees and plants. A figure or what looked like a figure was moving fast, really fast. You couldn't make it out because of its speed, but it was heading to a certain spot in the forest. The wind blew creating a howling noise making the night cold and eerie. The figure finally stopped in front of the lake and next to the old oak tree, and now you could see that the figure was that of a female. Her long auburn hair swayed in the wind as a result of her abrupt stop. Her clothes were a shade of pink and white; her top was white with no sleeves and a half turtleneck with two strings attached to the left. Her skirt was long, down to her ankles with two slits up to her thighs, with tight black shorts. (You know the outfit Sakura wears in Naruto like that) Her skirt was blowing along with her hair making her look like a goddess of the night. The wind blew again with a harder gust of air, making her hair move in front of her, and that's when you could see her beautiful emerald eyes shining with loneliness.

"Shiefa, why did you follow me here?" Came a sweet yet strong voice that came out of the mouth of the young goddess.

"Oh how did you know it was me?" Came the young voice of a 14-year-old girl with long black hair tied up into a high ponytail and brown eyes.

"Hmm, because I can sense you," the figure said turning around facing the young girl with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had gotten better at that Sakura." Shiefa said scratching the back of her head and smiling sheepishly.

"I hope you don't mind that I followed you. I was hoping we could… umm… maybe hang out a little bit." Shiefa said looking down at her feet, with a blush staining her cheeks. (She really looks up to Sakura.)

"Sure, I don't see why not." Sakura said smiling while walking towards the girl.

"Alright! Lets race back and maybe you can help me train a little," Shiefa said eagerly.

"Alright, lets go," Sakura said laughing a little. "Shiefa?"

"Yea Sakura," Shiefa answered, looking up at her.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this place," Sakura whispered looking down at the girl with a serious look on her beautiful face.

"Umm sure, of course I won't Sakura." Shiefa said sounding baffled.

"Thanks Shiefa it would mean a lot to me," Sakura said gazing straight ahead as if longing for something. Shiefa just looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Alright let's see how fast you are Shiefa. Ready, set, Go!" Sakura said running away from the girl laughing.

"Hey that's not fair Sakura! Come back here!" Sheifa screamed running after her.

"Hey, you should always be ready for the unexpected." Sakura said with a smile on her face slowing down a little so her "little sister" would catch up. Too bad Sakura didn't take her words to heart. For soon her whole world will turn upside down.

"Hey Shiefa, you're to slow," Sakura said looking down at the panting girl that ran over a couple of miles.

"Well –pant- you're too –pant- fast for me- pant/sigh-" Shiefa tried to say, holding her hands on her knees.

"Ha, you just need practice that's all," Sakura said trying to make the girl feel a little bit better.

"Sakura, Shiefa there you are." Fuutie said running up besides them. You could see her brown eyes shining.

"Where have you two been?" She asks as she looks at both of them, making her brown shoulder length hair move. "What happened to you?" Fuutie asked pointing down at her sister.

"Oh nothing, we were just racing." Sakura said smiling at her friend.

"I'm guessing you won Sakura." Fuutie said not sounding too surprised.

"Yep, I sure did." Sakura said smiling and nodding her head.

"Hey, you cheated!" Shiefa said standing up straight.

"No I didn't," Sakura said laughing.

"Yea, Sakura never cheats and plus you're probably just too slow." Fuutie said smiling too as she teases her younger sister.

"Hey!" Shiefa exclaimed, Fuutie just ignored her sister's yell and started to talk.

"Well anyway great timing. You were just going to miss a meeting with the elders; they're going to give us an assignment. Well I hope," Fuutie said hopefully.

"Oh really," Sakura said sounding surprised at the idea of doing another assignment this month.

The girls were now walking down the corridor where the meeting room was and heard voices. They quickly walked in and took a seat in the back. They sat next to a woman with black shoulder length hair and a 2-month-old baby with brown eyes like her mother's.

"Hey," the woman whispered softly watching the girls sit down beside her.

"Hello Feimei," the three girls greeted.

"So, what did we miss?" Shiefa said looking at the elders and her parents talking to each other.

"Well nothing much, they are arguing whether they want to give an assignment out to Dan and James." Fuutie pointed at the two boys.

"Oh I can't wait till we don't have to attend these meetings." Shiefa said sighing after about ten minutes of listening.

"What do you mean? You have only been here for a couple of minutes? And plus you always have to attend these meetings, you're a Li," Feimei said looking at her younger sister.

"Why? We don't do anything," Shiefa said in an agitated voice.

"It's just because you're a Li, that means you have to. And that's that." Feimei said, "I know you don't like it, I don't either but we have to go, well you three do; I'm not really a Li anymore." Feimei said smiling down at her 2-month-old baby girl.

"Well I can't wait to get married so I don't have to attend these meetings anymore." Shiefa said crossing her arms over her chest, puffing her cheeks. The girls all just smile at her and turn their attention back to the meeting.

"Well then it's decided that Dan and James, year of 4 will do the assignment." One of the elders said holding up a scroll that held the assignment for the boys to do. The two boys bow their heads down and then kindly took the scroll.

"The meeting is now out of session, you may all go back to what you were doing." Another elder said. Everyone in the room bowed down and walk out of the room in a hurry while talking to their friends.

"Well that was boring," Shiefa exclaimed putting her hand behind her head.

"They always are," Fuutie responded rolling her eyes.

"Well I can't wait till I'm in year 3 so I won't have to attend these meetings," Sakura said happily.

"Yea, you're lucky," Fuutie said looking right at her friend.

"Well who knows maybe you'll never get there." Came a voice from behind the girls. They all turn around to see a girl with black hair in two pigtails with red eyes.

"Meiling that's mean to say," Feimei said scowling at the young woman of 19.

"What? I'm just saying what could happen," Meiling said shrugging like it was nothing.

"Listen Meiling, if you can't be nice then don't even bother talking at all," Feimei said putting her daughter in a different arm and glaring at the young woman.

"Sorry." Meiling said not sounding very sorry at all. She just walks away making sure she pushes Sakura shoulder, making Sakura move a little.

"Don't listen to her Sakura, she's just jealous of you," Fuutie said glaring at the back of Meiling's retracting figure. Sakura just frowned, while everyone gave Meiling a dirty look.

"Whaa!" came a cry.

"Oh no it looks like May is upset now," Fuutie said while rocking her baby back and forth.

"Oh, you poor dear." An older woman said walking up to the girls and reaching out for her granddaughter. Taking her granddaughter out of her daughters' arms and rocks her back and forth hushing the baby.

"Thanks mom." Feimei said grateful for her mother's action. "She's been a handful lately and I don't know why or what's wrong. The doctor said she's fine but..." Feimei started to say but was cut off.

"You're a new mother of course your concerned, don't worry she's fine." Her mother said looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Wow mom, you're good." Shiefa said in amazement.

"Well I better be, I had five children," Yelan said raising an eyebrow at her younger daughter.

"Hehe," Came a nervous laugh from Shiefa. Everyone smiles, watching the sleeping baby while Feimei took her and walked away.

"Well girls, what have you three been up to?" Yelan asks looking at the girls.

"Nothing much you know, the usual," Fuutie said looking at her sister and friend.

"Yep," Sakura and Shiefa said nodding their heads.

"Ohhh, really?" Yelan said raising an eyebrow. The girls just smile and nodded their heads quickly, a little too quickly.

"Hmm… then I guess you three wouldn't have heard anything about someone playing tricks on the elders, now would you?" Yelan said looking right at the girls.

"No, of course not." Fuutie said surprised at what her mother said.

"Yeah, mom why would we do something mean to the elders." Shiefa said acting a little nervous.

"Umm I don't know." Yelan said as she walks off. "Well I hope that you're not pulling tricks but if you are please stop before you get in trouble. I'll see you three around." Yelan said as she disappears in one of the rooms.

"Good job you idiot, are you trying to get us in trouble." Fuutie yelled glaring at her younger sister.

"Your sister didn't mean to. She was just nervous" Sakura said trying to stop a fight before it begins.

"Yeah, what Sakura said?" Sheifa said looking at Sakura then to Fuutie.

"Hey!" Sheifa yelled, as she watches Sakura and Fuutie run off somewhere laughing.

"Uum huh." Came the noise from Sheifa as her cheeks puff out and her face turns red from anger.

Laughter was all you heard from the two girls as they ran away from Sheifa.

"You don't think we were to mean to her do you?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Nah, she'll get over it, we're just playing." Fuutie said smiling, as they kept on running down the hallway, dodging people as they go.

They kept on running into the rooms that they shared. The hallway they were in was big but not only that, that's where everyone sleeps. Everyone that lives here sleeps in this hallway. Sakura and Fuutie decided to share a room when they were 11 saying they didn't want to be alone. Of course the elders didn't like it at first but with a little help from Sacha they finally got to share a bedroom. They were trying to get Shiefa in here too but they said two in a room unless you are married and have kids. Some rooms were just for one person, and some were large enough to fit a whole family almost like a little house.

"Hey Sakura what do you think if Syaoran was still around." Fuutie said throwing herself on her bed looking up at the ceiling lost in thought about her older brother.

"Uumm" was the only response that came out of Sakura. Her eyes show what she felt; her green eyes were sad of remembering.

"I miss him a lot, you know I know he was cold but he had a good reason to be. The elders were on his butt all the time he could never act like a kid. He couldn't run around and play tag with us, he had to stay out and train physically and mentally. It wasn't fair, being stripped from your childhood." Fuutie said sounding depressed thinking about her brother. As she was talking Sakura hid her face with her long hair covering her pretty eyes, but if you looked closer you could see a single tear falling to the floor.

"I hope he comes back home soon, and I hope he's happier too." Fuutie said sounding happier as she looked down and then looking up at Sakura to see how she felt.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura choked out; bringing up her face up as she smiles at her friend.

"You know, I bet if he didn't go you and him would be really close." Fuutie said smiling and then changing the subject about her brother's childhood, then winking at Sakura.

"Ha, who knows what would have happened." Sakura said smiling at the thought of her and Syaoran getting closer.

"It most likely wouldn't happened because Meiling would have been all over him." Sakura said trying to change the subject again before something weird came out.

"True but Syaoran couldn't stand her, he really seem to like you though." Fuutie said smiling loving the way she was making her friend feel indifferent.

"Well I think nothing would have happen so we can stop talking about it." Sakura said walking over to her friend hitting her playfully with her pillow. But in truth she would love for something more with Syaoran.

"Ok but I think you two would have made a great couple." Fuutie said laughing as she shields herself from the wrath of Sakura. When Sakura heard that she blushed five different shades of red. Fuutie just smiled and looked up at her friend who stop hitting her with her pillow.

"I'm your best friend wouldn't it be weird?" Sakura asked wondering why her friend was saying this to her.

"No, that's why I would want you to be with my older brother, I trust you." Fuutie said proudly.

"Thanks, I think?" was all Sakura could say.

"No problem." Fuutie responded with a huge smile.

Bang-Bang, came a loud noise from the door, breaking the girls conservation and making them both jump.

"You get it." Both girls said together looking at each other.

"No you get it; I got it the last time." Fuutie said

"No I did." Sakura agued back.

"I don't care who got it last just let me in." Came a loud, powerful, male voice from the other side of the door. Both girls jumped and ran to the door together. At the same time the girls grab the doorknob and opened it quickly, both faces were full of different emotions and red from embarrassment. The person on the other side of the door looked at them both and just raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm glad you two finally came to the door." Came Sacha's voice amused at the two.

"Sorry dad." Fuutie said putting her head down.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not answering Mr. Li," Sakura said bowing down looking at the floor.

"Sakura how many times do I have to tell you, don't act like I'm superior, you're like family." Sacha said smiling at the girl. "And don't worry about it, just answer the door next time without fighting, you two." Sacha said with good humor.

"Yes sir." Both girls said at the same time with Fuutie bowing like Sakura.

"Ok you two stand up straight will yah." Sacha said sounding agitated. At that both girls stood up and look right at Sacha. He looked much older than the first time Sakura saw him, his hair was turning white and wrinkles were showing, probably from all the stress from the elders. Well that's what everyone else thought.

"Why are you here dad?" Fuutie said wondering why her father was here, he never came and knocked on her door before, so she was really curious on why he was there.

"Well I wish I didn't have to but the elders made me." Sacha said sighing.

"They wish for you two to have your own rooms from now on." Sacha said looking at the girls faces, not very pleased ones at that.

"But dad why? We haven't done anything wrong or caused any kind of trouble." Fuutie yelled.

"I know but the elders think it's for the best." Sacha said again.

"But-but that's not fair," Fuutie cried out again.

"The elders are never fair," Sakura said looking right at Sacha with a cold glance.

"They do whatever they want," Sakura said still sounding really cold.

"I'm sorry girls, I wish I could do more for you two but this is out of my control, you two know that," Sacha said not pleased with the arrangement himself.

"I know dad," Fuutie said very disappointed.

"Yes sir, I know too," Sakura said

"They want you two to be separated in two days. Sakura you will move down into the other hallway away from the families." Sacha said very business like now.

"Yes sir I understand." Sakura said since it was all she could say. Fuutie just stood there very pissed off.

"I'll see you two at dinner," Sacha said and left the girls alone.

"I hate the elders," Fuutie yelled, slamming the door as Sakura just stood there and winced at the loud noise and softly agreed.

One week later:

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura was in her new room by herself just meditating, resting in peace, when she heard a yell from the hallway screaming her name. Opening her emerald eyes and looking around she then she rolled off her bed with a big thud. She popped her head up and trying to get up only to once again fall back down. She looked down and saw her legs tangled in the bed sheets. Groaning to herself she freed herself, got up, and opened her door only to see Shiefa and Fuutie smiling from ear to ear, much like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow.

"No but we wanted to see if you wanted to come into town with us." Shiefa said sounding very excited about the thing.

"Yea of course!" Sakura said happily forgetting her mood as she stepped out of her room, closing the door and walking with the girls to go out to town.

The town had changed a little, more houses and more people. The festivals were more elaborate, the market was bigger with more shops, and was livelier. The girls walked in the front gate and walk around looking at the shops that were out with jewelry, food, pottery, furniture, clothes, exc. Some stores were indoors, like the bookstore, medicine, some glass work. One of Sakura favorites stores is the bookstore and medicine store. Sakura was fascinated with healing and reading new things. That was something she was trying to master at the academy. Fuutie loved clothes and anything having to do with girly stuff, and Sheifa, well she loves boy things, she was the tomboy out of all the girls in her family. Fanran she was engaged so she really doesn't talk with them, she's too busy making arrangements and Feimei, well she was the typical older sister starting a family with her husband. One store was mostly for the academy and for the assassins too. What is in there are weapons of all types, clothes, bags, holders, bombs, and some potions too. It was really a good shop for that profession. Of course the girls had to stop and get some equipment, for the academy didn't supply anything only a few things. (The elders once again are cheap.) The girls had a great time stopping at the bakery, picking out clothes, Fuutie's idea of course who was dragging Sheifa who cried the whole time, some of Sheifa shopping, and finally they went to where Sakura wanted to go.

Ring-ring. Came a bell sound. The store was in the back of another store; it was kind of hidden. The store had an eerie feeling, with books all over the walls, and in the middle was a table with weird bottles with stuff in them. The light in the store was very dim and the windows were closed half way. Right as you go in, you could see the clerk behind his desk reading a book with huge glasses on his face and shelves with more stuff on them. If you didn't know any better it could pass as a magic shop. As he heard the noise of the door he looked up with a smile on his face.

"Well hello Sakura, and how are you doing on this fine afternoon dear?" The clerk asks, walking out of the counter. Sakura and her friends walked in, Sakura greets the clerk with a huge smile and went to hug the older man, and as her friends looked around wondering when the store got there and how Sakura found it.

"Hello Tom, I'm doing great and how about you?" Sakura said smiling the whole time, as she let go looking down at him, greeting the older man as if he was one of her family members.

"Good-good dear, just hanging out, trying not to hurt my old aching back, dear." The man Tom said laughing jolly, holding his back.

"Tom I hope your eating right," Sakura scolded.

"Yes dear, you're worst then my wife," As the older man said this they both laugh and back off a little.

"So did you get any new books in that I could go over?" Sakura asks looking around the shelves. Fuutie and Shiefa were looking at the table wondering what half the stuff did.

"I wouldn't touch that dear." The older man said as he watches Sheifa pick something up with her hands. Sheifa just looked up at the older man then looks back down at the weird item she held then put it down nicely so it wouldn't brake and kept on looking, not saying anything, just with a weird look wondering what in the whole had Sakura dragged them into.

"Well I got some more books on medicine using Mother Nature. Its better then the other edition I gave to you earlier. I saved it to see if you wanted it." The older man said walking behind his counter and pulling out a big book. Sakura followed the old man and picked up the book and started to skim though it. Fuutie and Shiefa, being whom they were got curious and peaked behind Sakura shoulders to see what she was looking at.

A couple minutes later the older man's voice broke the silence in question.

"So is it to your liking?" The older man asked.

"Yes it is Tom, and thank you for thinking about me when you saved this," Sakura said with great gratitude, and after that slowly closed the book and put it on the counter to Fuutie and Shiefa disappointment, for they were really getting into the medicine book.

"But I hope you don't mind if I buy more stuff. I'm going low on herbs and stuff," Sakura ask looking at the man wondering if that was ok.

"But of course it's ok, you're my favorite customer," the man responded, smiling at her.

"Shot you're not only my favorite customer but my best," the man kept on saying, making Sakura blush a little and her friends wondering what in the world was going on.

After about half an hour Sakura and the others finally left with bag of equipment for Sakura, and Fuutie and Shiefa were just happy they got out of the eerie store.

"So Sakura how did you find that umm.. interesting shop?" Fuutie said putting her index finger on her chin taping it lightly.

"Ummm… I really don't know. When I first came into town it was the first thing that got my attention, and about the third time I came into town I just had to go in to see what was in there." Sakura said thinking about how she came to find this place.

"Oh so then that's why you became fascinated with herbs and nature and wanted to be a healer rather than a fighter." Fuutie said understanding why Sakura all of sudden declared when they were younger that she wanted to help and not hurt.

"Yep," was all Sakura could say with a smile on her face. As the girls continued to shop they didn't realize that someone was watching them the whole time.

The rest of the day went really fast for Sakura and her friends and they were just happy they were going home into their warm beds after an exhausted day of shopping.

They kept walking back to the cave/home/academy, when finally Fuutie decided to say something.

"You know I had this feeling all day that someone was following," Fuutie said making a hushing noise so only Sakura and Shiefa could hear.

"Yea me too," Shiefa said looking around but trying not to look noticeable, and as for Sakura she just agreed, and tried to feel any kind of aura. After a couple a minutes Fuutie and Sakura already knew who it was, and when they did figure it out they weren't too happy about it.

"Tai come out, we know your there." Fuutie said yelling looking up at the tree. As soon as she said that a figure jumped down from behind them.

"So you girls are getting better at this stuff huh." Tai said grinning from ear to ear.

"It took you three a while to notice that I was following and who I was. Slacking, you girls should be ashamed of yourselves." Tai said still grinning like a bad dog.

"Well at least we have a life and don't follow people around all day!" Shiefa exclaimed, beat red from anger.

"Well-well-well don't we have a mouth?" Tai said looking down at the young girl raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! At least..." Sheifa started to say but was cut off by Sakura.

"Look Tai please leave us alone, we just want to go home, and I really don't feel like dealing with you right now." Sakura said, sighing and rubbing her temples with her free hand.

"What makes you think I was going to do something? Just so you three know, I was doing something rather important." Tai said.

"Really? That's a surprise." Sheifa said earning a deadly glare from Tai. Tai was going to say something but this time Fuutie cut him off finally deciding to join the conservation.

"Alright whatever, we're leaving. See you around Tai," Fuutie said grabbing her friend and sister's hands while walking away from the cocky man.

"I can't believe that guy." Sheifa started to say. But those two girls weren't listening, but instead they were in there own thoughts.

The evening went on like always; having dinner, getting ready for bed, and waiting for the next day to start. The moon was out, no clouds were in sight, you could see the stars perfectly as they glowed down to the soft ground, you could hear the wind but it wasn't strong, just a nice breeze to cool you off. It was a lovely night to walk and that what Sakura planning on doing.

Tonight was a lovely night to train for it was not too hot and the breeze would cool you off. Sakura went alone to the place where Syaoran and her trained every day it was a routine for her now. With movements that looked more like a dance than attacks and every kick, punch, spin was in harmony that you could never guess that they were attacks. She truly did grow emotionally and physically though the years. She was close to become one of the top ninjas in the academy, also with the benefit of healing the sick and wounded. People looked up to her, well mostly Sheifa does, and Sacha and Yelan were very proud for her. She was content but not all that happy, she was young when Syaoran left but she truly did care for him, maybe more than a friend. She was always acted happy, carefree, and optimistic, no one really knew she wasn't happy. But life went on and so did she but she kept on waiting, just like she promised him.

So she waited just like she promised, every night at this spot, trained, practiced healing and reading up on it, finding herbs, and making friends with the wild life. Before Syaoran left he taught her something about the wild life, and she uses it, well she made a friend. But tonight Sakura was in no mood to train for long, she rested, wanted to relax and read the new book she just bought today. Reading, to her, was a past time and she loved it. She sat under the old oak tree where she and Syaoran used to sit together and settle down to calm her nerves. Today was a fun day for her, but of course Tai had to ruin it, he was always bothering her and today he just got on her nerves. He doesn't understand the word "no" and I'm not interested. Anyway, besides that her life was good, great people, great everything, but she did miss home, in Larkspur, and her real family and her old friends. She was always wondering what they are up to and how they are doing. She misses Tomoyo and singing with her on the piano, and everyone listening; she even misses her older brother teasing her by calling her monster all the time. But she kept her head up high and kept them in her prayers, and she knew one day they will all meet again. She especially was looking forward to meeting Syaoran again and maybe getting closer to him.

* * *

Ok so what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please tell me what you think. If you have an idea or opinions feel free to tell me. Please review, and please enjoy. I'll see you all later. 

Baby Wolf Cherry Blossoms


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long for this chapter. Anyway this is chapter 10 of Land of Hestia. I hope everyone likes. Tell me what you think. So here it goes chapter 10 enjoy :)

Haven't said this for awhile… I don't own Card Captor Sakura and there characters Clamp does, so please don't sue..

* * *

The black sky of dusk was slowly fading away as dawn, with its bright colors of red and orange, emerged. A new day was about to start for everyone. People all over started their day when the sun comes up and the stars fade away. The town people started to get ready to open their shops, some moving around ready to trade and travel, farmers ready to take care of their farms, and the academy ready to teach the young. It was a peaceful morning and no one wanted to make it stop. They separated themselves from the world just to have peace and no war, even though they were trained to be assassins. Some didn't make it and some didn't want to become assassins, even though it's everyone's dream to become one. But all in all today was going to be a good day, you could feel it.

"Hiwhaa!" That was the every day sound you would hear coming from the academy, where young children are training to become the best. The classes start bright and early and the children would walk up the hill to their lessons and than back down to go home after the exhausting day.

"Hey, Sakura how was that." Shiefa panted out. She was showing Sakura her new move that she's been practicing over three months now.

"It was good, you're getting better." Sakura said encouraging the girl as she stops with her training just to watch her. The sun was up high and you could tell it was going to be warm summer day. Everyone was already sweating and exhaustion was visible on their faces. Sometimes the children wished they could have these kinds of days off and even the teachers agreed. But the elders, being the mean, old, grouches that they were, wouldn't allow it.

"Yo Shiefa don't waste too much of your energy. It's to hot, take it easy today, your going to get yourself sick." Sakura said looking up at the sky than back to the sweating Shiefa.

"Yay, it _is_ a little to hot to be training." Fuutie said joining the two of them now.

"Well as long as we drink enough water we should be ok, but I think it would be best if we cool off a little." Sakura said hot in the face and trying to cool herself off with her fans.

"Like that would happen. We're stuck here until training is over and that's not until three." Fuutie said in an aggravated voice.

"Well let's take it easy than." Sakura said sounding tired. The girls all agreed and with that and they went there separate ways to train with their original groups.

The day was too hot for anyone's liking. Even the elders didn't like it (well they don't like anything). Everyone tried really hard not to do anything so you could safely say that no one was moving around very much.

8x8x8x

The cave was cool and the room where only the elders, Sacha, and Yelan were meeting out was expertly cool. The room was dark, almost like all the rooms, but this room held a big round table that was on the floor with cushions all around it. The cushions on the floor were all occupied. The ten cushions were all full with the seven elders, Sacha, Yelan, and another person.

"He's ready to come back" The figure in the room said in a powerful voice.

"I don't think he is." One of the elders said.

"He's ready, I trained him myself, and I know the boy better than you do." The figure said with a very powerful and stern voice.

"Yes let see if the boy grew up." One of the other elders said looking like he was one of the youngest there.

"I don't know." Another elder said unsurely.

"I think he should come back." Sacha said cutting off the elders' argument, and sounding very angry that the conversation was even being held. The conversation went on for a while longer, arguing over the return of the boy, until the younger elder came up with a good plan.

"Lets wait a little longer, than let him come back." The younger elder said happy with his conclusion. All of the elders agreed, even Sacha and Yelan did but the figure had a sour look on his face not liking the plans at all.

8x8x8x

"Hey Sakura ready for dinner?" Fanran said walking down the hallway with Sakura. Fanran had brown hair that was cut to her ears and big brown eyes.

"Yep, I'm starving." Sakura said nodding her head and rubbing her stomach with her hand to express how hungry she was. Fanran smiled at Sakura action.

"You know Sakura I haven't talked to you or my sisters lately." Fanran started to say not liking the way she's been acting towards her family and friends.

"Oh don't worry about it, we understand." Sakura said shaking her head.

"No it's not ok; I hope you forgive me for my actions." Fanran said looking down at her hand with the ring on her left finger.

"Don't worry about it, we are just happy knowing you're happy." Sakura said smiling at Fanran with love in her emerald eyes.

"Thanks Sakura you're the best." Fanran said smiling too as they got closer to the dinning room.

"You know Sakura maybe you should try to get a boyfriend." Fanran said smirking at Sakura.

"No thanks. Not now." Sakura said laughing at Fanran's question.

"You know I don't know when Syaoran will be back, but you can't wait forever, your sad I can see it." Fanran said looking straight ahead as for Sakura, her eyes changed.

"Please try to be happy." Fanran continued to say.

"I'm happy, and I'm happy waiting for Syaoran" Sakura said hardened eyes.

"Please try to forget him, I love my brother but I love you too." Fanran said. "I want to see you happy and him too but please try to forget him for your own sake." Fanran said as her eyes hardened too.

"I'll see you later Fanran, and good luck with your wedding." Sakura said very unemotionally as she walked away from Fanran.

"Please Sakura, try." Fanran said sounding desperate and trying to grab Sakura wrist.

"I'll never give up and I won't give up now or never and especially for Syaoran." Sakura said turning around stomping away angrily. Fanran just stopped in her tracks to watch Sakura turn around and head to the dinning room.

"Sakura you're only going to hurt yourself involving yourself with him." Fanran said softly as she looked up and then started to walk start with her head up high.

Dinner was quiet but for some odd reason it was quieter than usual. The elders didn't mind but they were wondering why it was so quiet. Sacha and Yelan were always quiet but sometimes talked, the girls were always talking away and some of the other residents talked, and Tai… well, he was always talking about himself with his friends, but tonight everything was tense and quiet. Maybe because of Tai being an idiot to Fuutie and Sakura or the fights that have been rising. Meiling was the only one that was happy and that's not always a good thing. Something was wrong with the table and no one could place a figure on it. Well the elders, Sacha and Yelan couldn't but everyone else knew about the tensing between everyone, and poor Sakura was in almost everything, and sometimes everyone wondered why they even still have her. Sakura was a good girl but she was always dragged into things. Fuutie and Sheifa were always on her side, well Sheifa was but Fuutie did get jealous but she got over it quickly. Dinner was over as soon as it started and everyone left most talking to their friends, some just went right to bed. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't feel like going to bed yet since there was a lot on her mind, like what Fanran said, and she was thinking about giving up on Syaoran and just go out with Tai. However, Fuutie would get upset but Meiling would be happy because now she could have Syaoran all to herself.

As Sakura thoughts went high wire in her mind, unconsciously she walked out of the cave and went right to her spot. The full moon was shinning, making the white glow making a path of light for you, there were no clouds in the sky only a few stars. The night was peaceful like always, all you could hear was the crickets' music playing in perfect harmony, and the crunching of the leaves as Sakura stepped on them. As you got closer you could see the lake and on it the reflection of the trees, grass, flowers, everything; it was so clear her face came into view and she could see herself perfectly like a mirror. Her emerald eyes held sadness, confusion, and loneliness, but her beauty could never be taken away.

"I wish I knew what to do?" Sakura said whispering to herself as she looked up at the stars in the sky.

"Should I listen to Fanran, and give up hope, and go for something else where I don't think I could be happy?" Sakura gave a small sigh. "What should I do?" Sakura kept saying running though the conversation she had with her friends, about Syaoran, and how she should be a ninja instead of a healer.

"You know you should never give up hope or doubt yourself Sakura." A deep, sexy voice came from behind her.

"Yeah but…" Sakura started to say until she realized that she was supposed to be alone. She jumped up quicker than the speed of light and got into a fighting stance, ready to take this figure if it attacked.

"What do you want and how did you know I was here?" Sakura said very darkly with her eyes turned into slits. "And how did you know my name?" Sakura demanded while she was getting ready to fight.

"I don't want to fight you Sakura, I'm just here to keep my promise." The voice said coming out from behind a tree. You could see that the figure was tall and muscular, and he was obviously strong and powerful.

"Your promise. What promise?" Sakura said starting to easy up at the figure.

"Promise me you'll wait for me Sakura." Was the figure's answer as he walked closer towards her.

"Syaoran…" was the soft whisper that came out of Sakura mouth as she lost all defense of herself.

"Yes Sakura it is I. I came back." the voice was Syaoran's and you could finally clearly see what he looked like. His eyes were still a fierce, passionate amber, and his hair still a mob of messy brown hair. He was strong you could plainly see that, Sakura didn't even come up to his shoulder and everyone thought Tai was tall. He was extremely handsome much better looking than Tai and Tai was supposedly gorgeous.

"Syaoran," Sakura repeated as it was the only thing she could say as she looked at him, finally he was here in front of her, after all the waiting and he was finally here. And with that thought she ran towards him with tears running down her face as she crashed into Syaoran's strong, protective, waiting arms. As she lay crying with joy in his protective embrace, Sakura felt truly happy especially when Syaoran pressed his lips against her head.

It's been three days since Syaoran came back and it seems that only Sakura knew about it. Sheifa, Fuutie, Feimei and Fanran haven't said or even acted like anything new has happened. The elders seem a little more agitated along with Sacha and Yelan, so that made Sakura even more suspicious about that night. She knew he was here, she saw him, hugged him, and talked to him, but why isn't he showing himself? And with that on her mind she was reckless.

"Do you guys think something's up by the way the elders and your parents are acting?" Sakura said as she looks at her friends while they were outside enjoying the day.

They were enjoying a nice picnic outside under the old tree in the towns' park. Sheifa and Fuutie were playing with May in the middle of the huge blanket they brought with them, while Fanran and Sakura sat across from each other as Feimei watched her sisters play with her daughter.

"No, why?" Fanran said sounding not too interested in what Sakura was saying as she took a bite at her sandwich. But the other 3 stopped what they were doing and were curious on what Sakura was getting at.

"Well I mean they been acting kind of weird. Don't you think?" Sakura said raising her eyebrow as she too took a bite out of her sandwich.

"No nothing abnormal." Feimei said not to sure of what she was saying, thinking really hard.

"You're probably just seeing things Sakura." Fanran said shrugging the whole thing off like nothing.

"Maybe she's not seeing things Fanran." Sheifa said defending Sakura glaring at her sister brown eyes with hers.

"Well what ever it is were not going to find out here wondering over it." Fuutie said crossing her arms over her small chest.

"Yea let's investigate like were spies or like we're ninjas." Sheifa exclaimed sounding very excited over her plan she just thought of.

"Well lets not." Fanran said rolling her brown eyes, "And plus we are ninjas idiot." Fanran said making sure no one heard her say the last part though.

"Oh yea that's right." Shiefa said scratching the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

"I have to agree with Fanran with this one Shiefa, let's not put our nose in this one." Feimei said looking at her sisters with concern.

"Yea Fanran is right I'm probably seeing things." Sakura said in defeat, making sure Shiefa will change her mind. Fuutie just nodded her head, and the whole subject just dropped. But Sakura got her answer, the Li girls had no idea that Syaoran was back, and it looks like the elders were stepping on glass. And with that she was determining to find Syaoran.

The day went on like it usually does and Sakura did her usually routine. The moon was up and stars were out and she was out in the forest alone. She was sitting by the lake on a huge rock; her long slender legs crossed as her torso was silently turned to the water. You could see her figure perfectly and any man would love to have her and to cause females and males alike to be jealous. She was reading a book that she bought from the shop the other day on healing, just humming to herself, you could her lips were smiling as her emerald eyes held joy. She just kept on humming like nothing was there but she knew someone was watching her from a distance. After a couple of minutes of reading she closed the book and with a smile got up and stretched giving that person a view of her curves. After the stretch she started to walk and then she disappeared.

"Nice try Sakura," Syaoran said as he moved away from her. While she went filing past him, but she stopped herself a few feet away from him

"Umm… thought I'll give it a shot." Sakura said with a smile and a flirty voice.

"I have to say you've gotten stronger and faster too." Syaoran said with admiration giving her a little smile.

"Well I did keep my promise didn't I?" Sakura said as she very flirtingly started to walk up to him with a blush gracing her features thanks to Syaoran's compliment.

"I don't know, it sounded to me you were about to give up." Syaoran said as he walks in front of her whispering in her ear. All Sakura did was smile, blush, and walk away from him.

"Why aren't you showing yourself to anyone?" Sakura asked as she sits back down on her rock pulling her knees up to her crest and puts her chin on her knees slightly tilting her head to the side.

"Because you're the only one that knows I'm here." Syaoran said squatting down in front of her and smiling up at her.

"Why that?" Sakura asked in wonder, as her emerald eyes give him a cute, confused look.

"Ha because the elders don't want me back and my Master doesn't want to train me anymore because I learned everything I needed to know and some more." Syaoran said.

"Why don't they want you back?" Sakura asked, not very happy about them not wanting her Syaoran back. Syaoran frowned at her and answers back her question.

"Because they don't want me to take over the clan." Syaoran said very darkly.

"That's stupid you're going to be a great leader the best of the best." Sakura said as she jumps off the rock throwing her fists in front of her with stars in her eyes. Syaoran just smiled at her antics and stood up with her and grabbed her fist. Sakura was shocked at first but then a deep blush came onto her cheeks.

"Sakura," Syaoran huskily whispered moving his head towards her lips for a kiss. Sakura eyes widened in surprise but she slowing closed her eyes and moved her head ready for her first kiss. It was a dream to her; Syaoran was giving her, her first kiss, in all the places. Sakura had her hands in a prayer position to her chest with his hands on top of hers. But all dreams do come to an end. Syaoran hot breath becomes colder then warmer. Sakura open her eyes slowly as her emerald eyes held passion, but then awareness as she realized that Syaoran was looking the other way towards the forest.

"Some one is out there." Syaoran whispered as he scanned the area.

"I don't feel anything?" Sakura said looking towards the direction where he was looking at.

"It's still far away but it's coming this way." Syaoran said moving in front of Sakura to protect her and holding a knife in front of his face as he goes into a squat ready to attack. Sakura just stood there and grabbed her knife from the patches from her hip and got ready for anything.

* * *

Well its finish well chapter 10 is…YaY! Alright well I hope you all like it. Well I think my story is maybe lacking? What do you think? I hope everyone likes it. I have chapter 11 though 13 done and well let's just say I can't wait to put them up. There really well… Well I can't tell you it would ruining the story. lol. Oh I could use some pointers on writing fights…

Please tell me what you think

Thanks for reading

Baby Wolf Cherry Blossoms


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everybody! Sorry for the late updates…please forgive me. Hope you like this chapter of _Land of Hestia_. The story is finally starting to take its toll. YAY! I cant wait for the next couple of chapters their really exciting. Anyway hope you like it. !Happy Thanksgiving!

I don't own Card Captor Sakura or its chapters.

So here it goes chapter 11 enjoy!

* * *

Blood, it was everywhere, on the bushes, clothes, and on humans. Syaoran was on the grass with no scratches at all. Sakura was next to the enemy with a mix of emotions in her eyes. As for the enemy, well let's just say it had plenty of bruises and scratches. 

"Well that was fun huh?" The girl with black ponytails said as she smiles sheepishly at Sakura who was healing her.

"Sheifa, I can't believe how reckless you are." Sakura said scolding the girl, not at all happy with her. Shiefa just smiled and then looked at her older brother.

"Hi Syaoran. Welcome Home." Sheifa said laughing the whole time.

"Yea, thanks." That was the response out of Syaoran's mouth as he looked at his younger sister while shaking his head, hiding a little smile.

"Sheifa next time say something, just don't keep on fighting." Sakura said as she rapped one of her many wounds.

"Well I thought you guys were my enemies. I mean, you attack me when I wasn't really near you, I was like 3 miles away." Sheifa exclaimed glaring at her older brother.

"Sorry about that Sheifa, I thought you could handle my attacks." Syaoran said standing up and walking up to his younger sister.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you're home safe and I got to be the first one who got to fight you, boy am I lucky." Shiefa said smiling the whole time, happiness shining in her brown eyes.

"Well I tell you one thing you're never going to fight against him again." Sakura said smiling, acting like a mother pulling a bandage tighter around her arm then it needed to beto show Sheifa how upset she was.

"Why I had him running." Sheifa said as she winced and pulled away from Sakura and stood up and went to hug her older brother.

"Yea right I took it easy as soon as I knew who you were." Syaoran said pulling away smirking.

"Hey," Sheifa yelled. Sakura smiled with happiness glowing in her eyes as she looks up at Syaoran, and Syaoran just grinned ear to ear. After a few minutes of laughter, and Sheifa trying to convince them of how she had her older brother on the run, silence issued through the group.

"Why are you two out here?" Sheifa asked

"What- what do you mean?" Sakura demanded with a surprised look in her emerald eyes and voice.

"Well, why are you two hanging out and why are you here with Syaoran and not back home greeting us." Sheifa said getting upset.

"You wouldn't understand." Was the grunting response she got from Syaoran.

"What do you mean I won't understand?" Sheifa shouted standing up. "I'm your sister and you let Sakura know that you got home first then me!" Her voice volume lowered as she finished her sentence.

"Why?" A sad, confused, and angered Sheifa demanded.

"Because, like I said before, you wouldn't understand." Syaoran said in a monotone voice.

"The elders-" Sakura started to say, as she looked between the siblings.

"Sheifa doesn't need to know" Syaoran said cutting into Sakura sentence while looking right at Sakura, Sakura stopped as soon as she saw his amber eyes glow.

"Of course I need to know!" Sheifa yelled looking between her brother and Sakura. The only thing you could hear were the crickets singing, the water moving, and the trees dancing. Sakura eyes were sad as she looked at her shaking hands, Syaoran just sat there with no emotions what so ever, and Shiefa was more than just hurt.

"Fine, don't tell me. I hate you both." Sheifa said with fury written on her face. Sakura looked up quickly with shock written on her face, and Syaoran just stood there.

"I hate you both." Sheifa yelled again this time running away from them. Her shadow was getting smaller and smaller into the forest. Sakura could only watch and then stood up ready to go after her when her senses kicked in, but Syaoran grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"But Syaoran." Sakura voice was full of concern as she glared at him and then looking at Sheifa retracting form.

"Sakura don't, she can't know, she shouldn't even have seen me." Syaoran said as he saw the look in Sakura eyes, and saw all the sadness and hurt.

"I'll go and talk to her tonight about this and tomorrow she will be fine, trust me." Was all Syaoran said as he stood up and started to walk away, knowing that would make Sakura feel better.

"Let me walk you back." Syaoran said as he stops from walking and waited for Sakura to catch up. Sakura just nods her head numbly, and walks up to Syaoran as they started to walk back to the cave.

The sun came up like always, the birds singing, and everyone got ready for a new day. Sakura saw Shiefa at breakfast, she was depressed you could see that, and so she didn't say anything to Sakura or anyone else for that matter. Sakura figured Syaoran must have said something to make his younger sister like that. Sakura was determined to figure out what the conversation was about, and she knew what to do.

"Sheifa," Came Sakura's lovely voice as she walks up to her while she was training. The sun was about 2:00 in the sky. Shiefa turn around to see Sakura walking up to her with a basket in her hands. Sheifa just turn her head and walked in the opposite direction of where Sakura was coming from.

"Hey Shiefa wait up!" Sakura yelled as she started to run after Sheifa. After a second of running, Shiefa suddenly just stops and as for Sakura, she collided into her back and fell down on her butt, dropping the basket.

Sheifa just looked down at Sakura with so much hurt, anger, sadness, and what surprised Sakura the most, was that her eyes showed concern as well. Sakura was on her butt rubbing it with her right hand, with her eyes closed in pain now, but feeling Sheifa presence she looked up with her emerald eyes holding the pain and her mouth a smile.

"Sheifa, I was hoping that we could talk?" Sakura asked as she looks up at the sad girl.

"I don't want to." Sheifa said as her brown eyes turned into slits.

"Please Sheifa, please talk to me." Sakura begged. Sheifa just looked at her and shook her head while walking away.

"Hey Sheifa. Stop!" Sakura yelled seeing the girl walk away from her again, as she gets up from the ground. Sheifa just kept on walking, into the forest that was by the cave, and Sakura ran up to catch her. The chase was on, Sheifa was in the lead and trying with all her might for Sakura not to catch her. But Sakura was too fast and did catch up, jumping on the poor girls back. You could only hear a sob in the quiet forest, with the older one trying to comfort the younger one.

"Hey Sheifa, hey Sakura." Fuutie yelled though the hallway, seeing her two best friends walking her way. Sakura's head was up giving her a smile and a wave while her sister head was up but her eyes were down.

"Hey, why so gloomy?" Fuutie said tilting her head to the side as she stops in front of them. Sheifa eyes looked up, and then back down and then looked to Sakura for help.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. So how was your day?" Sakura said, the three of them started to talk away and a little bit later Sheifa was feeling better and started to act like herself. Things were looking up for Sakura somewhat. Syaoran was back, she still had her family, her title of being a ninja/healer, and nothing could go wrong. The smiles on her friend's faces, and the people she cared about. She knew something will happen cause the world has its ups and downs but if she kept her head up and let the smiles of others help her she could do it, for herself and everyone around her.

A week went by now, and Sakura and Shiefa were always together talking and laughing, of course Fuutie was with them but at night that's when they would go together to meet Syaoran at the lake. It was awkward at first but it got better. The elders did change; you could tell they were getting nervous over something; Sacha, and Yelan were acting peculiar but nothing too bad. There was a meeting tonight with all the family members, and residents in the Academy. Everyone was excited and also curious on what's going on, there's never a meeting like this and if there are they usually weren't good. So now here they are all together in this huge conference room. (The same meeting room were younger ninjas got their assignments.) Fuutie was sitting in the middle of it with her daughter May and her husband, Fanran was in the second seat with her fiancé, while Sakura, Sheifa, and Fuutie were up front, looking right at the elders, Sacha, and Yelan. Tai was all the way in the back with his buddy's of course making a lot of noise, and Meiling was with her groups of friends. The room was full with assassins of all different levels, all the way to class one and no one knew who they where, only the elders, Sacha, Yelan and if your in that level, and all the way to class five. Everyone was talking away about why they were all here, and some were saying they had better things to do.

"Silence!" a powerful voice of the oldest elder there shouted. The room grew quiet, eerie quiet you could even hear a bug buzz by your head.

"This meeting is very important. This is where we will finally see and decide on our new leader." The elder said looking around, seeing surprise in the faces of everyone.

"This organization has always had a leader. It was always the first son born into the Li family, for they once were the great Kings of Crocus." The elder stopped for a minute to see everyone's reaction, and then started again with a smirk on his face.

"The Li's had a son, Syaoran, who will take over after his father resigns…But," and with that everyone was holding their breath even Yelan and Sacha were, and you could see they weren't happy with this speech.

"But he has to prove himself to be the next leader…and he did." The elder was smiling, liking the way he was making people feel. The next thing that came shocked everyone, a man but not any man but the next leader of the Crocus, Syaoran Li.

Silence, it seemed time had stopped, no one moved, no one breathed, all were wide eyed, mouth open even Yelan and Sacha. Syaoran just stood in front of everyone, with no emotion on his face or fiery amber eyes, the elders' faces were in shock except the one who made the speech and he only smirked.

"I'm pleased to welcome back Syaoran Li." The elder said bowing and then facing up to everyone. And as soon as he said that everyone that knew and loved Syoaran came running towards him, some in tears, and some smiling proudly at their new leader. The ones that didn't run towards him where the elders and Tai, who were not pleased this moment.

It was a party; everyone was happy to see him and everyone was running around trying to get food, and hang out. It was a huge party and to think it was thrown together in minutes. It lasted all night and a little in the morning but everyone was happy and poor Syaoran couldn't get away from Meiling, she was attached to his arm most of the night. Everyone laughed, joked around, and played games, it was like it was planned, almost. All the elders left as soon as everyone started to run around and Tai and his best buddies stayed for awhile but soon left since they weren't too happy that Syaoran was back. Of course, Syoaran sisters were all around him asking questions and saying how much he changed, and also showing him his new family members. Syaoran was happy with his little niece but wasn't too happy about the men, and lets just say they were both very uncomfortable. The party ended as soon as it began, it started early and lasted almost till the sun came up.

Everyone was excited that Syaoran was back. Like before only the elders, and Tai weren't happy about it. It's been a week since the announcement and everyone was getting used to Syaoran's presence, some were just to happy, like Syaoran's sisters and Meiling. Sakura was over joyed but kept that to herself, she lets him know every night and Tai well, he was annoyed on the fact that all the girls were drooling on Syaoran rather than on himself. A lot has changed to Syaoran but he was prepared for it, (thanks to Ping who did some spying for him.) but Tai did try to start a fight again and lets just say it backfired.

"Hey Syaoran, guess what?" Came a bubbly Sheifa, skipping up to her older brother in the bedroom hall. Syaoran turned around and saw his younger sister smiling with her eyes full of delight.

"What's got you so happy?" Syaoran said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well if you really want to know then you should go ask Sakura." Was the response he got from Fuutie as she walks away with a huge smile.

."Why?" Syaoran asked trying not to sound curious.

"Well I can't tell maybe Sakura can or maybe the elders." Fuutie said crossing her arms over her chest still smiling. With that said, Syaoran abruptly walked away from his two younger sisters heading to Sakura's door. The two younger siblings looked at each other and smirked.

"You think it was mean that we suggested those two to go on the mission together?" Sheifa said as she walks away with her sister putting her hands behind her head.

"Na… trust me, Sakura won't mind at all and I don't think Syaoran would either, all we have to do is make sure Meiling doesn't get in the way." Fuutie said smiling, loving the way her plan was working out.

"For once I'm glad I'm a Li" Fuutie said as she and Shiefa walked out of the corridor and into a different hallway so they could train.

A knocking noise was all you could hear after the girls left the corridor. After a couple more knocks you could hear a humming of the door opening and then a soft murmur of voices and then the soft slam of the door.

"So Sakura," Syaoran said with unease. (Author's note: I'm going to make Syoaran a little uncomfortable here, remember he's really good at hiding his feeling.)

"I guess you heard about us going on a mission together. Huh." Sakura said while her face turned a little red.

"They said it today at the meeting." Sakura kept on rambling trying to cover up her nerves. (Author's note: Meiling wasn't there she was on a mission, and when she finds out she's not going to be too happy.)

"Yes, they did, so when are we supposed to leave for it?" Syaoran asked wondering what the mission could be since he wasn't allowed to attend the meetings.

"Some time tomorrow." Sakura said looking for the scroll with her eyes trying not to stare at Syaoran.

"Alright I'll meet you tomorrow at sunrise." Syaoran said walking out of the room. Sakura just watched him leave her room but something hit her.

"Hey Syaoran don't you want to know what we're supposed to do?" Sakura asked walking out the door after Syaoran.

"Nah, I trust you." Was Syaoran's response as he gives her a grin and a wink while he walked away. Sakura just stood there and turned a shade of red with a huge smile on her face. She walked into her room to get ready for her first mission with Syaoran.

Night came quick for Sakura and Syaoran since they had to get this mission done quickly. The nighttime was when ninjas were known for. They live in their shadows and their surroundings and the night was perfect for stealing or killing. No one can see you, hear you, and no one is alert. Night is a time to rest from the day, so most people are asleep in their beds. Only few were up, and they were usually the police guarding the cities and its people. But in this case that wasn't all true, for Sakura and Syaoran were up, they were walking softly and sneakily into the city were the mayor was at. Their mission was to kill the mayor and get a scroll. (Author's note: Guess I should add that people hire the Li Clan to kill, but for good reasons only but if you like to think differently than go ahead.)

* * *

Ok so how was it? You like it. Please tell me what you think. Oh and I want to thank my editor who is really great Thank You!!!! and I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading my story it means a lot to me. The next couple of chapters are finish but I'm going to try to make them better they have a lot of action and emotion to them and well I hope I got it right. If anyone has any hits or ideas or just wants to give me a few pointer I'm willing to listen. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy. See you next chapter and Happy Thanksgiving! 

Baby wolf cherry blossoms


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Hope you all are doing well. Well I don't have much to say up here but read down below (but first read the chapter!)

I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue.

Hope you enjoy Land of Hestia, chapter 12!

* * *

As the morning sun came up and a brand new day started, Sakura could only hear the sound of the forest and her heart beating. However, everything wasn't going good for her. Syaoran and her completed the mission by getting the scroll, but now they were being chased by other ninjas. The sneak-in was easy along with killing the mayor, but getting the scroll and getting out was a different story. If it hadn't been for Syaoran and his quick thinking and actions, she didn't think she would have made it this far. Now, they were jumping to tree branch to ground then back up in hopes of losing them, but it was no use. They were strong and obviously they must have been hired to keep the scroll safe, but she didn't want to know why right now. 

All of her focus at that moment was in front of her and making sure that Syaoran wasn't too far ahead of her. But Sakura knew he was staying at her pace, and that he was holding back to make sure she'll be all right. She hated that fact too. She hated that she was being chased by 30 experienced ninjas, hated the fact she wasn't strong enough, and hated the fact that the elders put them in this in position in the first place. Oh yes, she figured it out as soon as Syaoran and her got there. She also knew that Syaoran saw it too, and boy was she not happy at all.

"Sakura come on," Syaoran yelled as he leaped from tree to tree, feeling Sakura's aura quite far, and growing tiered. "You can make it." He could only give her this encouragement at this time. He was a couple of feet away from her but the ninjas were coming and they were coming quick. All Sakura could do was keep on going, praying everything was going to be alright but you could see that she was fading and fading fast.

The chase went on for a little longer, but the other 30 ninjas knew that the two they were chasing were running low on energy, especially the girl. Luck would have it since the boy seemed attached to the girl as well, making it known that this girl was the boy's weakness. The boy was strong and could probably fight all 30 ninjas and survive, but with the girl with him there was no chance for her to survive as well. Up ahead, they saw that someone fell down up and with a smirk on all their faces, went to attack.

A big thud resounded through the forest that Syaoran's keen ears heard, and he quickly looked behind. And what he saw was something he had hoped he would never have to see. Sakura was down and she was tired; her gorgeous face flustered, sweat dripping down her porcelain skin, her long autumn locks glued to her face and neck, and her eyes… her eyes broke his heart. He saw her and saw the other 30 ninjas smirking coming from behind her. The law of the ninjas was that even if a comrade was down you keep on going and finish the mission, and if you think they might still be alive then you could go back. But screw the law, his heart was telling him to do the opposite, and he was going to follow it.

**Flashback: **

The black, churning water was everywhere. Everywhere Syaoran looked he saw water, dark, cold, heavy water. He could see a figure, but couldn't make out who it was. He couldn't move his body for it was too weak; sleep was all he wanted but for some odd reason he couldn't achieve it. Something, or someone, didn't want him to sleep, but he was thankful that his Master didn't leave him alone, even though he could have gotten hurt. He learned that day from his Master that no one should ever be left behind, no matter, especially if you loved them. After that experience, he grew up and now he respected his Master and did what he was told. He learned something that he could never forget, not even as he inhaled his last breath.

**_End of Flashback_: **

Syaoran snapped out of his trance and quickly was ready to fight as he stood in front of Sakura. His amber eyes burned with a passionate rage, his body tense, and his senses were alert and aware of the danger. He was ready; he was ready to protect a friend, his love, and maybe something more. Syaoran had his weapon at hand; his most trusted one, the twin swords that where located on both sides of his hips, his hands ready for contact to his swords or fists. The ninjas were coming and coming quickly without thinking, he went to charge leaving Sakura behind.

Sakura watched as she lied still on the hard, cold earth. She watched Syaoran attack without looking back. She could tell he didn't want to fight but he is, because he wanted to protect her. That gave Sakura strength to move and get ready to fight beside him. With shaky legs she got up, determination shining on her face. Her emerald eyes hardened, prepared to fight as her hands grabbed her daggers. The ninjas weren't as many as she had thought there were, only 15 of them. She could handle a few, as many as 5 at the most, but it looked like Syaoran had a few down already. And with that she ran right next to Syaoran on her unsteady legs, her back against his with 11 other ninjas surrounding them. They were ready either to die or to live, but no matter the outcome, at least they would die knowing they fought with all their might. They fought like ninjas trying to accomplish their mission, but mostly they fought side-by-side, giving each other support.

Most were down and now they were only three more to go. Blood surrounded the scene, it filled your senses; you could see it, feel it, smell it, taste it, and it took a lot for Sakura to handle and already knowing she has hurt these men, she didn't kill them. Syaoran did that, she a healer not a killer. Her body couldn't take any more physical stress and she could see Syaoran couldn't either. Syaoran's blood was on fire and every part of him was burning. His amber eyes weren't in this world anymore, but somewhere else, his amber eyes hard, full of wrath and determination. His hands had an iron hold of his twin's blades, ready to attack the last of them. Sweat covered his strong frame but he paid no attention to it. He was ready to finish this mission once and for all, and with that thought he did.

It was over, finally over. Syaoran and Sakura stood in the middle of the mayhem; panting, sweaty, and tired. Syaoran was crouching low, breathing hard, his body tense, his eyes a cold amber, and his hands were clenched tightly into fists. Sakura was holding her dagger-filled hands to her chest trying to regain her breath.

"Lets go Sakura." Syaoran's tired, raspy voice commanded. He straightened and walked pass the mess, not even looking down. All Sakura could do was watch him walk away and frown. She silently said a prayer for these men's souls and followed behind while glaring at Syaoran's back.

XIXIXIXIX

The sun was going down as the day was finally over. Soon the moon will hang above their heads, letting everyone rest from the day and that's exactly what Sakura and Syaoran needed right now. They finally stopped for the time being. Syaoran sat hunched over a fire, staring intensely at it, lost in thought. Sakura was sitting on the log, her hand under her chin holding her head up. Her eyes glanced at the man who sat in front of her.

Their faces were far from being thrilled since they just had an argument over the day's event and the mission.

**_Flashback_: **

"Syaoran," the quiet voice of Sakura broke the silence. They had been walking for quite a good amount of time now.

"Syaoran…Syaoran! Please stop!" Sakura screamed, stopping in her tracks while stomping her feet to the hard earth like a five year old not getting her way. Tears were falling down her face; her emerald eyes glistening with her tears, her once healthy rosy cheeks were red, like a bad sunburn. She needed to talk, she needed to yell, and she needed someone to listen to her state of mind. Her mind was swimming with confusion, dread, sadness, and anger. Confused on why did she have to be the one doing this mission, she wasn't ready for this. Dread about what's going to happen after this, can she live like this? Sadness because they had taken away people's lives, who was she to decide on who lives and who dies. Anger about why this happened, why now? Why, why did this happen, why was Syaoran acting like nothing happened. Why wasn't he a mess, why, why was she the only one thinking why?

"Syaoran please." Now Sakura was begging for some kind of answers, and for some kind of feeling from the boy she waited for. The boy she looked up to, the boy she worked so hard for, the boy or the man that she loved.

"There's nothing for me to say Sakura." Came the hard, cold voice of Syaoran as he finally stepped into a clearing.

"There's got to be something!" Sakura voice broke into sobs after she yelled; her face was all red as her tears rolled down her cheeks. Her emerald eyes that were usually crystals were blood-shot red and her shoulders hunched down. Sakura was holding her hands to her chest looking right at Syaoran's motion less figure.

"What has been done is done, there's nothing I or we can do about it." Syaoran said, now turning to look at Sakura face to face.

"That's not helping!" yelled Sakura as she starts to shake, she couldn't control it anymore. She was falling and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She yelled as her fists thrust to her sides, her shout was powerful as her front moved forward and her legs were planted to the ground.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" Sakura yelled again and this time, she fell down to her knees holding her hands to her face, shaking, and crying.

"You never killed anyone have you?" Syaoran asked as he walked right to Sakura's figure, hunching down and picking up her face with his hand.

"What do you think." Sakura answered bitterly.

"Then why are you even a ninja!" Syaoran yelled with anger, trying hard, but failing, not to yell at her. He knew it wasn't her fault that she was in this position, but he can't do anything for her only comfort her. And, well…. he's not really good with that.

"I had no choice. I was kidnapped!! From my own room, where I was safe and never had to deal with this. I was royalty!" Sakura was yelling again looking right at Syaoran. Her arms were flying, and she was hysterical. And all Syaoran did was stare at her, got up and turned around. Sakura's sobs started to calm down a little as she watched Syaoran walk away from her. She was angry with this situation, and angry at him for not comforting her, but in a way, she was glad he didn't.

**_End of Flashback_**:

Sakura came out of her thoughts and glance again at her partner. Both Sakura and Syaoran stared at the burning flames, all the while trying to find the right words to say. The silence was getting to be too much for them both, and the sun was starting to aink into the horizon.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered, as she looked right at him.

"Hummm?" Syaoran response was coming from his thoughts, and he looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," another whisper came from Sakura as her eyes looked down at the ground.

"I didn't mean to…" Sakura started to say but was cut off.

"No, Sakura don't explain yourself. You have every right to act like that. You never should have done this and it should have never been this anyway." Syaoran said glancing at her, and trying to make eye contract.

"But.." Sakura started to say as she raised her head towards him, her eyes were moist ready to cry any minute. In one swift movement Syaoran was in front of her, eye to eye, her soft emerald eyes meeting intense amber eyes.

"Don't." was all Syaoran said as he grabs her and pulled her into a hug. And finally Sakura felt safe in the arms of her love, and cried with all her heart, letting her pain come out.

The moon shining brightly up in the sky and the trees were still. The crying Sakura finally relaxed and now only small sobs escaped. It was quiet and you could feel the peace around them you, could taste the night's cold air, and hear the silence around them. Syaoran and Sakura where sitting in front of the fire watching the flames. Syaoran still had his arm around Sakura and Sakura had her head resting on his shoulder. Neither of the couple wanted to move, they were too comfortable and well after the day events that's all they wanted.

"Syaoran," came the shy voice of Sakura breaking the silence.

"Thank you," was all Sakura said as she closed her eyes and rubbed her face into Syaoran shoulder, making Syaoran very uncomfortable with the whole thing. His body tensed up as soon as she started to rub her face but after looking at her and how cozy she looked, he relaxed a little and gave her a smile that she only gets to see.

In a flash, the calm scene was replaced by a scene where Sakura was on the earth's floor with Syaoran on top of her protecting her from what ever it was that was thrown at them. Syaoran looked up and saw a dart in the tree in front of them. And with his eyes narrowed and his aura searching for where it came, he pinpointed it. There were two more ninjas and they were attacking. The next attack Syaoran was lucky that he got Sakura and himself up from the ground and ducked behind a tree in time. Where they were lying were hundreds of darts. These two ninjas were serious and they wanted these two dead.

"Alright Sakura, it looks like these are some type of poisoned darts." Syaoran said looking right at Sakura face.

"You need to be careful. I'm going to go around and try to get the one closer to us, and you just try to stay safe." Syaoran said breaking the contract by looking ahead, his voice didn't allow any time for argument so all Sakura did was nod her head. Syaoran jumped up into the tree they were hiding in and went to the ninja. As for Sakura, she was going to the left hiding behind trees as she tries to get close to the other ninja.

Syaoran was in luck since it didn't take much to kill the ninja. He just simply came from behind the ninja and slit his throat, but the other one is going to be a different story. Sakura moved gracefully from tree to tree, and she was trying to confuse the ninja that was throwing darts at her. In her opinion, she was doing really good, the ninja still hadn't left his spot and she hasn't gotten hit. She was close now, and she could she him from were she was. All he had to do was look up and there she was. With a deep breath she attacked. She threw all her strength into this fight, all her greatest moves she has and what she has learned.

The ninja had a few good moves himself and wasn't a weakling at all. He copied her moves and dodged her attacks as she did him. The fight wasn't a match though since the ninja was much stronger than Sakura. And with one attack the ninja threw Sakura into the tree making her slam against it, and falling down to her butt. With a quick movement, the ninja had his poisoned dart out and aimed for her neck.

Syaoran knew Sakura was fighting, he could sense it but there was nothing he could do at the moment for he was still far away. But he was moving rapidly to where she was. Hoping she was all right. It took a couple of minutes but he got there and he saw that Sakura's back was slammed against a tree and the impact was so forceful that she fell right down. The ninja took this time to throw a dart at her, and Syaoran didn't even think as he ran right in front of the speeding dart.

**_In a dark room somewhere else_**:

The room was dark and gloomy. It gave of the odious scent of death and deceit. In the middle of that hell hole two people talked. They were sitting across from each other looking down at what seemed to look like a map.

"So what's the plan?" The terrible voice of one of the figure's asked with a slight hiss in its voice.

"We're still waiting." The other figure responded with an impatient murmur.

"We can't wait any longer!" The voice of the first figure cloaked in darkness yelled as it stood up. Tipping the table, all its contents, and the map onto the floor.

"We must. The time is coming but we're still waiting from him to return." The figure said calmly not angry at all.

"I can't wait anymore! I can taste the victory and I want to defeat them." The figure that stood said holding his fist in front of him with a small smirk on his appalling features.

"Well, that taste of victory will come. You just have to wait." The calm voice of the figure responded as it stood up, walking over to the map with an evil smirk on its face.

XIXIXIXIX

_**Back at the forest:**_

Sakura emerald eyes widened with surprise as piercing yells came from the two men. One from the ninja and the other one from Syaoran. Sakura screamed bloody murder as she watched Syaoran get hit with the poisoned dart. She didn't understand why the other man was yelling and right now she really didn't care. Syaoran had poison running through him right now and he could die any minute. She got up quickly and ran in front of Syaoran to catch him. Syaoran was already getting weak since the poison was strong. Sakura took out the dart from Syaoran's shoulder and laid him down, and when she accomplished that she turned around to face the ninja that was behind her. Her eyes grew wide again for she saw Ping, Syaoran's pet wolf attacking the ninja that just hit Syaoran. The scene in front of her was ugly given that the wolf was angry and attacking the man's neck to kill him. And the poor ninja couldn't do anything about it for he was going to die from a wolfs' rage and he did.

Sakura silently thanked the wolf leaving the scene and turned her attention back to Syaoran whose breathing was going heavy. He wasn't going to survive long; the poison was going through his system rapidly. His body was growing cold and his once tanned skin was turning a sickly white. There was nothing Sakura could do, but watch. She had never seen anything like this, she didn't even have herbs or any supplies with her to even help him. She was pathetic; she couldn't do anything for him. Tears were rolling down her face and he was going to die because of her. She threw her body on top of his and screamed.

"Syaoran!!!" In that scream was all her sorrow and shame at not being able to help him. And as Sakura screamed someone was watching her with intense grey eyes.

* * *

Well I know it's a weird chapter but I kind of like it. I know I made Sakura a crybaby but I think you would be emotional roll-coaster after watching someone you love kill 15 men and you had to help them. Not the greatest feeling or sight. Also when I wrote this there were 30 ninjas in the beginning but later we fined out it was only 15. Well the reason is that the ninjas doubled there self's, if any of you were confuse. Also I think I crammed a lot of stuff in this chapter but I hope you all liked it. I just really wanted to get started on the next chapter. It's going to be a chapter full of tear. 

Oh sorry for that corny flashback with Syaoran and his master. I wanted you to kind see that he's a rebel against his clans' laws and how he change (kind of).Sorry about the fight seen too, I tried really hard to make it interesting and I hope you all like it. If any one is really good at writing fight scenes please give me a pointer or two. Well anyway I hope you like the whole chapter I really wanted to do good on this one. Please tell me what you think. I want to thank my friend for helping me with this chapters and more to come Thank You! Also I wanted to thank my readers and reveiwers too. It means a lot to me that you read my story. Thank You!

Baby Wolf Cherry Blossoms

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hope everyone stays safe and enjoy the Holidays!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone sorry for the late update. I had a few problems here and there. SORRY!!! Well I hope you like this chapter; I think its kind of fun. I want to thank everyone that has been helping me with my story and my readers.

Make sure you read the authors note on the bottom I have important news. But until then enjoy chapter 13 _Land of Hestia_!!

I don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters so please don't sue me. I don't have any money….

_

* * *

__Recap: _

_Sakura silently thanked the wolf leaving the scene and turned her attention back to Syaoran whose breathing was going heavy. He wasn't going to survive long, the poison was going through his system fast. His body was growing cold and his once tanned skin was turning pale. There was nothing Sakura could do, but watch. She had never seen anything like this, she didn't even have herbs or any supplies with her to even help him. She was pathetic; she couldn't do anything for him. Tears were falling down her face and he was going to die because of her. She threw her body on top of his and screamed. _

"_Syaoran!!!"_

_As Sakura lay there crying someone was watching her with intense grey eyes_

_End of Recap_

He was dying and there was nothing Sakura could do. She laid there on his chest with her head over his heart, her hands clutching his dirty, bloody shirt. Her eyes were as red as the reddest rose, her cheeks were stained with tears; she was a mess but Syaoran looked worst. His naturally tanned skin was whiter than a ghost, his breathing was sharp, and he was gasping for air. His eyes that used to hold such passion were now dull with no life in them at all. And poor Sakura couldn't do anything but listen to his raspy breath. She couldn't yell for him anymore, her voice was hoarse but you could hear her trying to say something to him. In truth, there was nothing anyone could do for Syaoran. They were miles away from a town and by the time they got help it would be too late. Herbs wouldn't do any good now, so the only thing left was to wait for death. Poor Ping just wrapped her body around Syaoran on the other side of Sakura. A rustle was heard from behind Sakura but she didn't care nor did Ping.

"There's nothing you can do girl." A deep voice came from behind a tree. Sakura didn't even move.

"Get up," the voice commanded and yet Sakura didn't move at all, she didn't even flinch. She just stayed where she was, shook her head no, and buried her face into Syaorans' cold chest with a sob.

"Girl he's going to die, there's nothing you can do." The sinister voice stated as it got closer to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Go away." The raspy and painful voice of Sakura responded.

"He's going to die, just leave him here and move on." The mysterious voice stops right along side Sakura. Sakura eyes widen as she snaps her neck toward the voice and her tears fall over her face.

"I'm not leaving him!" Sakura yelled in fury with her face stained with more tears, with eyes that are blood-shot, and her hair covering her face. "I will never leave him." And with that Sakura looked right up glaring at the hooded figure, her emerald eyes piecing through your soul.

"I'll rather die than leave him, especially like this." Her voice then lowered. "Kill me if you want but please let me hold him." Sakura said, weeping and as she said that she laid back down on Syaoran, closed her eyes and listened to his breathing once more.

The hooded figure watched closely the two pathetic figures; the poor boy was going to die and the girl was either going to die shortly after him from grief or from something else. There was a moment of silence until the figure started to talk again.

"I'll make you a deal girl." The hooded figure exclaimed looking right down at her. Sakura's emerald eyes opened with hatred while she stared right at the figure.

"How can you, you can't do a thing, your sick." Sakura snapped bitterly, she was confused, scared, and tired but the figure ignored the girl and started to talk again.

"I can save this boy that you seem so close to, but you must do something for me in return." The voice was rough but it meant business. Sakura stared right at the figure saying nothing, waiting for it to start to talk again.

"I'll save him right here right now but you must live a life of pain, and regret and see what no man eyes can see." The voice held knowledge and power as it spoke. There was no reply there was only silence and then voice spoke again.

"You have a choice. Take my deal and you can still live with this man or die here with him. What it's going to be?" It was now demanding not a question. It was quiet; you could only hear Syaoran's shallow breaths. Sakura just stayed there, you could see her trying to say something but nothing was coming out and a second later the raspy voice spoke.

"I'll do it as long as he'll be ok." Her voice was soft and she didn't move, neither of them did, they just stared; you could see Sakura eyes were starting to swell up with tears.

"Very well. Then your fate is sealed with me and this boy." The figure moved down to Sakura and Syaoran's level as Sakura moved out of the way. The figure put its old wrinkly hands over Syaoran's shoulder, touched it once, and then grabbed something under its cloth. The wrinkly hands held a cream and they put it over the wound that was open, and then picked up Syaoran's head clutching his mouth between her hands and making him drink out of a bottle. Sakura eyes never left the figure and Ping didn't even budge. Syaoran moaned in pain and when he did Sakura grabbed him while watching the figure stand up. She held him like a baby, watching him with distress. Time stayed still, it seem like Sakura didn't move nor did the figure they just watched. A moan came out of Syaoran's mouth again and Sakura watched him with anxiety while tears ran down her face. Syaoran's coloring was returning and his breathing was not as sharp, but Sakura still couldn't think straight.

"Don't worry Sakura he'll be fine by tomorrow morning." Now the voice held a calm and serene air to it. Sakura looked up at the figure and opened her mouth to say something but then shut it.

"Who are you?" Snapped Sakura, as she clutches to Syaoran's body firmly, facing the figure showing it her blood shot eyes.

"You don't remember me Sakura?" Was the question that Sakura got back. Sakura face went down a little showing her suspicion.

"I used to serve you when you were a little girl." The voice sounded like it was smiling, you couldn't see it but you knew it was up to something.

"Rose." Sakura breathed out. As Sakura said her name the hood fell down showing Sakura the old wise maid. She was short and her hair was grey with dashes of brown here and there and her eyes were still grey with much wisdom and sorrow.

"Rose," was all Sakura could say since nothing come to her mind; she was blank, thoughts ran through her mind, drowning her words as she was lost in her confusion.

It was quiet; the only thing you could hear was the light wind and the sound of Syaoran's breath. Rose was smiling down at the girl, she had always loved Sakura and seeing her made her even happier. Rose was waiting for this day to come and Sakura, even though she was happy to see a familiar face, was confused and the weight of today started to catch up to her. The only thing she remembers seeing was Rose's smiling face and hearing Syaoran's breathing as she passes out for exhaustion.

A groan was heard from the mouth of Sakura as she tried to get up.

"Don't, your body and mind are exhausted, you need to rest more." A sweet calm voice said. Sakura just lied on her back trying to figure out what was going on. And as quickly as the confusion came it was gone with the knowledge of the day. Sakura's body shoot up like the speed of sound looking around vigorously as one thought came to her mind: where's Syaoran?

"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura yelled franticly shooting up to her legs looking around for him.

"Oh don't worry dear, he went to get some food for us to eat." Rose said smiling at Sakura's actions.

"But-but." Sakura stuttered pointing around with confusion showing in her emerald eyes. "I think I'll sit down now." Sakura said giving up all her senses as she plots herself back down on the blanket she was sleeping on.

"That's a good idea dear." Rose smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"What happened?" was the sigh that you heard from Sakura.

"Well let's just say that you had a very exciting couple of hours." Was all Rose said as she went back to the fire, and stirred what ever she was cooking in that pot.

"What happened to Syaoran?" Came the question again from Sakura.

"He went to get us food dear, I already told you that." Rose said not even turning around to look at Sakura.

"I mean what happened to him." Sakura said looking right at Rose's back.

"Well after you passed out, a couple of hours later Syaoran woke up, and well the boy was driving me crazy with questions and worries about you. So I told him to make himself useful and get some food for use to eat." Rose said turning to Sakura with a grin.

"It seems the two of you are really close." Rose said smiling wickedly, making Sakura blush five different shades of red.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rose." Sakura uttered nervously.

"Uh huh. Then why didn't even one of you let go of each other when I tried to pull you apart? When Syaoran got his strength back one of his arms went around your waist and he wouldn't let go, and you wouldn't let go of his shirt." Rose said smiling at the flustered Sakura.

"I still don't understand what you're talking about." Sakura murmured, turning her head to the side to hide her blush. All Rose did was laugh at the young naive Sakura.

A rustle of a bush caught their attention. Syaoran returned with some wild fruit and a dead fish in his hands. He looked like nothing ever happened; he was back to his tanned skin, his passionate amber eyes, and he looked brand-new. Sakura was just so happy that her face grew with happiness and tears of relief came down her face.

"Hey Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran said looking confused on why Sakura was crying as he put the stuff down next to Rose.

"Yeah I'm alright." Was the soft voice of Sakura. Rose and Syaoran just stared at Sakura as she put her hands over her face and let a sob escape her mouth.

"Sakura?" was the voice of Syaoran as he walked towards her and lowed himself down to her level.

"I'm alright. I'm just really happy." Sakura removed her hands from her face to show the smile and her eyes full with joy.

"That you're alright." And with that Sakura just slammed her body against Syaoran for a hug. Syaoran was flabbergasted at first but he quickly recovered and hugged her back. Rose just gave a warm smile with a twinkle in her eyes.

The morning sun was coming up, and the shadows of yesterday gone like the night but the memories still remained. The sun seeped through the trees up above the two sleeping figures, while one of the companions was up already with a pet wolf. The boy or the young man was sitting down near the burnt out fire waiting for the two too wake up. He couldn't stop thinking about yesterday and he was still wondering about this older lady, Rose. Who was she, how did she find him and Sakura, why did she have the equipment to heal him? Those were the thoughts in his head, and they were driving him crazy. Sakura hasn't said a word about her only that she was her maid back at the castle. Yes… Sakura explained to him why she was at the Academy and that she was kidnapped, but he knew that he was the one that kidnapped her, but he wasn't going to say that to her, at least not until the time was right.

So here he was, Syaoran Li, the man that was stronger than anyone in the Academy, the one who didn't have a heart. All that he was thinking and hoping about is that something bad didn't happen to Sakura when he was… dieing.

It was half an hour later when Sakura and Rose woke up from their beauty sleep. And Syaoran just looked over and then back at the food he started awhile back. Sakura smiled softly and got up from her bed and walked up to Syaoran, sitting down. But as for Rose, it took her awhile to get up and you could hear every sound that were her bones popping, with a cringe from Sakura and Syaoran.

"Are you alright Rose?" Was the sleepily concern from Sakura as her green eyes looked right at her eyes.

"I'm fine dear. I'm just old, this is what happens as you age." She sighs and walks over to the two of them.

"Enjoy your youth will it lasts." And with that said Rose sat across and took the food out of Syaoran hands and started to eat.

Now they were on their way walking home. Rose told them she going with them no matter what. And well after a little argument between Syaoran and Rose, Syaoran figured out don't mess with the old hag, he had a bump on his head to prove it. So here they were, all three of them quietly walking. Syaoran was up front holding everything with Ping at his side. Sakura was behind holding only a bag, while Rose stood next to Sakura empty handed.

"I need to stop at a town," was the demanding voice of Rose. Sakura and Syaoran just stopped walking and looked at her. Sakura had a confused looked on her face and Syaoran's face was emotionless like usual.

"Why?" the deep voice of Syaoran asked, looking right at Rose.

"I need to pick up some supplies since I used them all up on you." Rose said as she started to walk in front of Syaoran taking the lead for the two of them to follow. Syaoran was about to say something until Sakura spoke up to him softy.

"She's right lets go. She did save our lives after all." Sakura whispered to Syaoran as she followed Rose. Syaoran didn't say anything but just followed like he was told to do.

It was a while later when Syaoran finally said something and broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" Syaoran asked Rose showing no emotion at all.

"Because I'm supposed to be here." Was the response he got from Rose.

"No, why are you here? Why are you still with us, and what happened when I wasn't alert?" Syoaran demanded. He wanted to know and he was going to find out.

"If I'm to tell you it's up to Sakura." Rose said as she looks over at Sakura.

"I… well," Sakura was nervous being in the spot light. She didn't want to tell him what happened, she was afraid he was going to angry at her, but he deserves to know. Syaoran just kept on looking at her like she was prey and Rose just looked at her with a smile on her face, like she knew what Sakura was about to say.

"I…well… you see." Sakura started to say moving her arms trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Well?" was the impatient response of Syaoran.

"Well…" Sakura started again but Rose interrupted her.

"Lets wait for her answer Syaoran, let her grasp the information she's been given." Was all Rose said as she went on. Syaoran just stared right at Sakura and started to walk next to her.

"I hope you tell me soon." Syaoran whispered into Sakura ear giving Sakura the chills and making her turn red.

"Uh huh." Was the squeal of Sakura voice.

It took about another hour for the three of them to see a town. It was still miles away but at least they knew that the town existed well in Sakura's and Syaoran's case.

"See that's the town" Rose cheerfully said pointing at it like she was a child.

"Yeah but Rose look, we're on a mountain. We have to climb down." Sakura said, stating the obvious.

"It won't be any trouble at all." Rose said smiling looking right at Syaoran.

"Oh, no, I'm not carrying you down the mountain." Syaoran said, reading Rose thoughts; Rose was smiling ear to ear and Sakura just let out a long sigh.

Through the whole trip down the mountain you could hear Syaoran letting out a few curses, while Rose just smiled happily, loving the fact she didn't have to walk and Sakura staying real close to them just shaking her head. It took awhile to get down and over the rocky path much to Syaoran's dismay. But they finally arrived at the town just as noon was approaching.

"Well that wasn't so bad now." Rose said climbing off of Syaoran's back looking at the front gate of the town. A grunt come from Syaoran and poor Sakura just laughed

nervously.

"Well, lets go shopping," Rose said cheerfully but then lowered her voice. Turning around she looked at Syaoran and Sakura's outfit and eyed them down with her intense grey eyes, shaking her head.

"Well this can't work." Rose said again, shaking her head and then with a snap of a finger and a smile on her face.

"Just wait right here. I'll be back." Rose said walking into the town.

"Oh and make sure no one sees you either." Rose said disappearing through the gate.

Leaving behind a very confused Sakura and an unhappy Syaoran.

Two hours later:

A jumpy, happy older lady, holding two bags in her hands came to the entrance of the front gate where Sakura and Syaoran were hiding.

"What took so long Rose?" Sakura asked as she stepped out of the hiding place with Syaoran right behind her.

"Sorry, I got you clothes but I ran into someone I knew." Rose started to say smiling having a little glint in her eyes "And I had to make plans."

"Oh, what kind of plans?" Sakura asked. And with a smile on Rose face and not missing a beat said "Your wedding, my dear." And now all you could hear was the whispering of the wind.

* * *

Okay so what did you all think? Well I hope you found it entertaining I really wanted to make Rose a silly but serious character, she's very important mostly to Sakura. But anyway Syaoran and Rose will have a love, hate relationship. Next chapter is going explain more about Sakura and what deal she made with Rose and also you get to see if Sakura says yes about getting married. I'm going to throw curve balls so you won't know exactly happen with Rose and Sakura but you will get a hint or maybe you already did. Like I said before everything comes back. I'll be quiet now I think I'm telling you all too much. :) 

!**_IMPORTANT_**! I have one more chapter that I have written and will post next month hopefully. But for the next chapters I need some time. After chapter 14 that I'll post give me a couple months for the others. I won't be updating for awhile. I'M SOOO SORRY! Things my way haven't been well so please be patient with me. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story it means a lot to me. Next chapter I'll make it clearer for you all to understand, I just wanted to give you all a heads up. Until next chapter, I'm outer here.

B.W.C.B.


End file.
